Fate Future: Dark Heaven
by Namimaki22
Summary: Belatar belakang dunia Universe, Naruto salah satu dari 'Magus' terakhir secara tak segaja terlibat dalam perang Holy Grail. Ia terpilih menjadi salah satu Master dari ke-7 Servant. Sementara itu, Sasuke juga terpilih menjadi seorang Master. Hanya dengan bermodal NEKAT, Naruto harus menyelidiki keterkaitan perang ini dgn Tragedy 16 thn yg lalu./Change to Crossover :)
1. CHP 00: Two Sides

_**~Naruto © Massahi Kishimoto~**_

 _~Fate/Stay Night © TYPE-MOON_

 _ **~Fate/Future: Dark Heaven © Rezlan~**_

 _ **~Rated T~**_

 _ **~Fantasy, Spiritual, Adventure, Tragedy, Family, Freindship, Romance~**_

 _ **~Charakter: ?~**_

 _ **~Warning: Typoc, Miss, Crossover, OOC, etc**_

 _ **CHP 00:**_ _ **Two sides**_

 _ **F/F:DH**_

— _ **Master Degrees: Princess—**_

" _ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu...**_ _"_ Seseorang berpakaian hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi wajahnya sedang merapatkan segel ke permukaan tanah. Akibatnya, muncul kepulan asap putih yang besar menyembur hingga ke atas langit. Memberi tekanan udara yang sangat kuat sehingga menebangkan sebagian besar objek yang berada di dekatnya. Orang-orang mulai panik, berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari bencana yang sebentar lagi akan menghancurkan mereka. Benar seperti apa yang mereka pikirkan. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, debu dan asap mulai menjauh. Menampakan sosok rubah berekor sembilan yang berukuran sangat besar. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, separu desa telah rata dengan tanah.

Di tempat lain, di sebuah kamar yang gelap dengan pencahayaan yang terbatas. Ajaib, muncul dua sosok manusia yang entah dari mana datangnya. Terlihat sosok pria dewasa sedang menggendong tubuh sosok wanita yang tampah sangat lemah.

"Kenapa? Minato..." dengan hati-hati, pria bernama Minato itu berdiri sambil mengangkat tubuh wanita yang di nyakini sebagai Istrinya lalu membaringkannya ke atas ranjang. Di sana ternyata juga ada bayi yang di bungkus oleh kain, kulitnya sedikit merah. Menandakan bahwa Ia baru saja di lahir kedunia ini.

"Sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan. Temanilah Naruto di sini." Sorot mata wanita itu di penuhi rasa cemas. Bagaimana keadaan desa saat ini? Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir dengan tenang, setelah persalinannya. Ia di culik sosok pria bertopeng, lalu dengan paksa. Pria itu melepas segel yang berada di perutnya, mengakibatkan kyuubi lepas kendali dan nyaris membuatnya terbunuh.

"Na—naruto..." Tangannya gemetar, menyentuk pipi merah bayi itu dengan tatapan sedih. Seharusnya saat-saat menyenangkan sebagai orangtua baru tidak berakhir seperti ini.

"Maaf mengganggu tetapi Anda harus cepat, desa membutuhkan Anda, _Master_..." sesuatu tiba-tiba muncul dengan sedikit efek kebiruan. Menampakan sosok gadis berparas cantik dan bertubuh sedang. Rambut sebahu berwarna putih dengan sedikit warna hitam yang menghiasi ujung rambutnya.

Terdapat bekas luka sayat vertikal yang menghiasi mata kanannya.

"Kau bisa menahannya sebentar?"

"Akan Saya usahakan, tetapi yang menjadi masalahnya adalah _Berseker_. Ia pasti akan mengalangiku untuk melakukan ritual penyegelan."

"Jadi satu-satunya cara yaitu menggalahkan orang itu."

"Itu mungkin beresiko, tetapi itu cara paling cepat untuk menggalahkanya, _Master_." Iris biru langit itu melirik kedua orang yang sangat Ia cintai. Ia bersumpah akan mengakhiri perang konyol ini untuk selama-lamanya.

"Tolong pinjamkan kekuatanmu padaku!"

"Dengan senang hati, _Master_."

※※※※※

"Tou- _chan_..."

"Hm?" Di luar sana, angin musim semi berhembus lembut menyentuh kulitnya. Kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura berterbangan di tiup oleh hangatnya suasana malam yang indah berselimut awan dengan pancaran bulan purnama yang menghiasi langit malam itu.

"Tou- _chan_ kok masih belum tidur?"

"Ah... tidak apa-apa kok. Naru sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya seorang pria dewasa kepada sosok anak kecil yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Naru masih kepikiran yang tadi pagi..."

"Soal apa?"

"Kenapa Tou- _chan_ berhenti menjadi Hokage?" sorot matanya sedikit melebar, anak seusianya seharusnya hanya tau berteman, bermain, dan sebagainya. Tetapi pola pikir bocah berusia enam tahun itu sudah seperti orang dewasa.

"Apa itu semua karena Naru?" Alasan kenapa Ia berhenti menjadi Hokage? Ia sendiri tidak tau. Seperti sayur tampa garam, Ia kehilangan gairahnya semenjak Istrinya meninggal enam tahun yang lalu.

"Naru ga salah apa-apa. Tou- _chan_ hanya merasa sudah agak lelah menjadi Hokage..."

"Tou- _chan_ terdengar seperti kakek tua, _Ttebayo!_ "

"Hahaha... masa Tou- _chan_ yang tampan ini terlihat seperti kakek tua."

"Habisnya Tou- _chan_ tak pernah berterus terang soal masalahmu sendiri."

"Tou- _chan_ berani sumpah ga merahasiakan sesuatu dari Naru."

"Beneran nih?"

"Iya bener, masa Tou- _chan_ bohong sama kamu." Wajahnya yang khas kekanakan terlihat lucu di mata pria yang di kenal sebagai _mantan_ pemimpin desa. Ia bersyukur di beri kesempatan hidup untuk merawat anak satu-satunya itu.

"Naru bagaimana hari-harimu di akademi?"

"Tidak terlalu baik, banyak di antara mereka yang tidak suka kepadaku." Tatapan matanya terlihat sendu, saat di hadapan orang banyak. Ia selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan _topeng_ keceriaan. Tetapi saat bersama sang Ayah. Pertahannya runtuh, termenung sedih sambil menceritakan bertapa sulitnya Ia untuk mempunyai seorang teman.

"Tapi, bukan berarti mereka semua membencimu, kan?"

"Hmm... walaupun bisa di hitung dengan jari. Naru senang bisa berteman dengan mereka." wajahnya terlihat senang. Sejenak melupakan semua masalah yang Ia alami selama ini. Tetapi itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa Ia telah gagal untuk melindungi semuanya. Ia menarik napas lelah, ingatan enam tahun yang lalu masih menghantuinya.

"Naru mau ga Tou- _chan_ ceritakan awal mula bertemu dengan Kaa- _chan_."

"Tou- _chan_... Tou- _chan_ ayo ceritakan – _Ttebayo!_ "

"Dulu kami berdua pertama bertemu di akademi. Waktu itu Ia adalah seorang murit pindahan dari desa lain."

"Berarti Naru ini bukan orang konoha asli dong?"

"Hm... mendiam ibumu itu enerjik, selalu bersemangat, dan suka berteriak-teriak dan mengatakan _'Aku akan menjadi seorang Hokege!'_ "

"Kenapa Ia ingin menjadi Hokage?"

"Ibumu... ingin menjadi Hokage untuk melindunggi orang-orang yang Ia cintai."

"Maksut Tou- _chan_?"

"Kampung halaman Ibumu telah tiada, menyisakan kenangan pahit yang harus Ia pikul sendiri. Dulu Ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melindungi keluarga, teman, dan desanya. Itu sebabnya Ia begitu bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang Ia ucapkan."

"Karena itu... Tou- _chan_ meneruskan cita-cita Kaa- _chan_ ?"

"Jujur sebenarnya... dulu Tou- _chan_ tidak memiliki kehendak untuk hidup. Tou- _chan_ selalu membenci orang lain dan memandang mereka sebagai makhluk rendah. Tetapi Ibumu berbeda, Ia membuka mataku bahwa hidup ini tidak ada yang perlu di sesali. Walaupun kita memiliki masa lalu yang kelam, kita tidak boleh menyerah kepada nasip dan terus berusaha sekuat tenaga demi orang-orang yang Ia cintai. Karena itu Tou-chan sangat menggagumi Ibumu sebagai wanita yang kuat." Saat itu bulan terlihat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya, seolah-olah ikut menemani pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua. Minato sedikit mengingat kenangan dirinya bersama sang Istri. Saat mereka pertama bertemu, saat Ia menyelamatkanya dari jurang penderitaan, dan untuk pertama kalinya Ia jatuh cinta kepada seorang gadis.

"Karena Tou- _chan_ sudah tidak bisa, biar Naru yang meneruskan cita-cita kalian." Alisnya sedikit terangkat mendengar ocehan anaknya. Namun, saat memandang sang empuh. Entah kenapa tatapan mata itu menggingatkannya kepada seseorang.

"Tou-chan kan sudah tua, tapi Naru masih muda dan bersemangat. Jadi percayakan mimpi itu kepada ku— _Ttebayo!_ "

"Begitukah ?"

Malam ini, menit ini, detik ini. Untuk pertama kalinya...

Ia tersenyum tulus...

.

.

.

— _**Master Degrees: Power—**_

Akan kami ceritakan sebuah kisah. Sebuah kisah tentang seorang bocah lelaki, yang memegang teguh jalan hidupnya lebih daripada orang lain, dan disudutkan ke dalam keputusasaan oleh mimpinya.

Impian anak itu sangat murni.

Dia pernah bermimpi hidup bahagia bersama orang-orang yang Ia cintai, impian kekanak-kanakan yang dimiliki semua anak-anak seusianya. Namun mereka tidak menyadari bahwa... _dunia ini kejam_.

Dia baru menyadari bahwa semua yang hidup di dunia ini, hanya kebohogan besar yang di buat oleh sang Maha Kuasa. Mempermaikan mereka semua seperti para badut, dan berakhir dengan _Bad Ending_. Itu semua karena satu idealisme yang telah menghancurkan seluruh keluarganya.

Pengabdian...

Menurut kalian Pengabdian itu apa? Mungkin mayoritas di antara kalian akan menjawab, _'pegorbanan demi negara...'_ apa itu sepenuhnya benar? Demi mendapatkan hasil yang lebih, kita harus menggorbankan sebagian kecil yang kita miliki.

"Nii- _san_ apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini semua... CEPAT JAWAB AKU!" Ia takut mengakui semua kenyataan ini, Ia takut untuk meng hadapi semua realita kehidupan yang kejam ini. Sampai-sampai Ia harus menahan mual karena aroma berbau _nanah_ yang memenuhi indra penciumannya.

"Kau memang Imouto-ku yang bodoh..."

Kemarahan bercampur dengan kebencian, dan anak itu menjadi penuh dengan penyesalan saat air mata kesendirian merindukan tangan-tangan terjulur kepadanya. Walaupun dia berharap ini hanya mimpi. Tetapi apa yang ada di hadapannya benar-benar bukti bahwa dirinya tidak sedang berimajinasi.

"Bajingan... kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? kenapa kau membunuh mereka semua? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa jalan pikiranmu. BRENGSEK KAU MONSTER!"

Emosinya tak terbendung, serasa mencampur isi kepalanya dengan bebagai macam dalih. Kenapa? Kenapa berakhir seperti ini? Untuk apa Ia melakukan semua ini? Dan pada akhirnya ini semua berakhir menjadi sebuah lelucon memuakan dari seorang brengsek yang telah membantai keluarganya sendiri.

"Kalau kau ingin membunuhku... irilah kepadaku! Bencilah kepadaku. Dan teruslah bertahan dalam penderitaan tiada akhir..."

Sejak saat itu, dia meneguhkan hatinya untuk mejadi seseorang yang hidup tanpa ikatan. Demi melenyapkan orang itu, tidak ada lagi cara yang lebih baik.

Demi memperoleh kekuatan, Ia menjalani siksaan hidup. Tidak memperdulikan siapa dirinya, apa alasannya, dan demi apa Ia melakukan itu. Lagi dan lagi, Ia berlatih dengan keras untuk memperoleh kekuatan. Kekuatan untuk meleyapkan orang itu dari buka bumi. Apakah Ia merasa ragu atas keputusannya? Tidak... anak itu tidak pernah ragu.

Tidak pernah mempertanyakan kebenaran dalam tindakannya, maupun meragukan ambisinya, dia memaksa dirinya untuk mengatur kejiwaannya dengan sempurna.

Tidak pernah salah mengambil keputusan.

Ia tidak memperdulikan kebaikan orang lain. Tidak pula memperdulikan keburukan orang lain.

Membekukan hatinya sampai mati, membentuk tubuhnya menjadi timbangan mesin yang tidak memiliki perasaan, hidup demi satu tujuan, dan mati demi satu tujuan. Yaitu...

Keadilan.

※※※※※

"— _ **Command Seals**_?" Tanya seorang pemuda berusia kira-kira 15 tahun kepada seseorang dewasa yang tidak jelas kelaminnya.

"Tanda yang ada di tangan kananmu itu merupakan bukti bahwa _Seihai_ telah memilihmu—" Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Waktu itu, saat menjalani perlatihan _keras_. Tiba-tiba tangannya terasa sakit, seperti terbakar oleh sesuatu. Barulah setelah itu, Ia menyadari bahwa _sesuatu_ telah muncul di punggung tangannya.

"—Tanda tersebut memberimu kekuatan untuk memaksa _Servant_ menaati perintah, Sasuke- _kun_." Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menatap simbol yang berada di tangannya. Simbol itu berbentuk lingkaran, di tengahnya terdapat sesuatu mirip bulan sabit. Dengan tiga relif memanjang dengan ujung mirip kunai.

" _Seihai Senso_ , Peperangan tujuh _Master_ untuk memperebutkan pusaka Maha Kuasa yang mampu mengabulkan segala keinginan..."

"Dan Aku terpilih?"

"Umumnya, _Seihai_ memilih tujuh _Master_ sebagai tuan para _Servant_. Sangat jarang seseorang sepertimu yang tak memiliki pengetahuan soal _Majutsu_ , di pilih langsung oleh _Seihai_ secepat ini."

"Jangan berputar-putar Orochimaru langsung ke intinya!" Iris matanya berubah warna menjadi merah darah dengan tiga tomoe yang menggelilingi iris matanya.

"Sasuke jangan berbicara seperti itu kepada Orochi—"

"Tak apa Kabuto, Intinya _Servant_ yang merupakan arwah pahlawan dari bebagai zaman di pilih untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain untuk membuktikan siapa yang paling hebat di antara mereka."

"Hahaha... jangan bercanda denganku Orochimaru. Aku tau kau ini licik, tetapi kebodohanmu itu telah melebihi fantasi-fantasi anak kecil seluruh dunia!"

"Kau tidak percaya kepadaku Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Buktikan!"

Tiba-tiba, udara terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Keringat terasa mengucur dengan deras. Napasnya memburuh, pikirannya sedikit kabur hanya demi menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Tekanan sekuat ini, aura sekuat ini, hanya di miliki satu dari sejutaan orang yang pernah hidup. Benar-benar terasa jahat, seolah-olah Ia hidup untuk melampias nafsu atau hasrat yang tak kesampaian.

"Nee... apa kau percaya sekarang Sasuke- _kun_ ?"

"Hah... hah... apa itu?" hanya mereka berdua yang masih berdiri tengak, pria yang berada di samping sang guru tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Orang bernama Orochimaru itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang berusaha mempertahankan kesadaraannya, bertumpu pada permukaan tanah sambil menahan napas.

Sosok bertubuh tinggi dengan otot yang sangat kekar, tubuhnya di kelilingi oleh aura hitam yang tidak ada habisnya. Walaupun samar-samar, Ia melihat sesuatu yang entah kenapa terlihat sedikit familiar. Sesuatu yang tak sengaja Ia lupakan. Sesuatu yang sulit di jelaskan. Bahkan, seorang Uchiha Madara pun hanya di anggap _hewan ternak_ oleh makhluk itu.

"Apa sekarang kau percaya kepadaku Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Makhluk apa itu?"

"Ia adalah _Servant_ yang aku kontrak, seperti yang aku jelaskan tadi. Seorang _Master_ dapat memanggil _Hero Spirit_ dari berbagai zaman. Tidak perduli masa lalu, masa kini, atau masa depan sekalipun. Selama kau memiliki _katalis_ mereka, kau dapat men- _summont_ mereka sesuai _class_ yang telah di tetapkan."

"Orochimaru, sebenarnya seberapa liciknya kau ini?!"

"Tak perlu kau pikirkan... semua yang kita bicarakan sejauh ini telah di ketahui oleh semua perserta. Karena itu Aku memanggilmu kesini untuk menjalin sebuah aliansi..."

"Aliansi?"

"Tentu saja, kita akan bekerja sama secara rahasia melawan lima _Master_ yang yang lain, dan menghancurkan mereka, untuk menambah kemungkinan kita untuk menang." Mendengar perkataan Sang Guru, Sasuke terpaksa mengiyakan. Untuk beberapa alasan, Sasuke akan lebih waspada. Saat ini, kemungkinan untuk membunuh _muka ular_ itu sangat kecil. Sehingga Ia harus menyusun ulang rencananya dari awal. Dan... Ia masih perlu banyak belajar dari orang itu.

"Ada pertanyaan Sasuke- _kun_ ?" pemuda raven itu berdiri, tak hentinya memberi tatapan membunuh kepada _orang_ yang telah mempermainkanya.

"Jadi setelah kita membereskan kelima _Master_ , otomatis kita akan menjadi musuh, _kan_?"

"Secara teknis memang seperti itu. Jika kau mau, aku akan membagikan _Seihai_ kepadamu. Dengan syarat—"

"Aku sudah menebaknya, tak perlu kau ucapakan dari mulutmu yang busuk itu!"

" _Fufufu..._ ternyata kau juga menginginkannya, Sasuke- _kun_ ?"

"Jangan asal bicara, Aku tak menginginkan _Seihai_. Aku hidup demi menuntut _keadilan_..."

"Bukankah bagus, bila kau memenangkan _Seihai Senso_. Kau _pasti_ akan meminta permohonan itu?"

"Aku tak perlu _benda_ itu, tanganku sendiri yang akan melakukannya."

"Lalu, ada alasan kenapa kau tetap mengikuti _kontes_ ini?"

"Aku ingin bertambah kuat melebihi orang lain untuk mencapai tujuanku."

"Kalau begitu, persiapkan dirimu mulai sekarang. Aku tak segan-segan melatihmu dengan _sangat_ keras..."

"Terserah! Latihlah aku semaumu, _muka ular_..."

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, dalam hati Ia bersumpah akan menebas makhluk itu menjadi beberapa bagian. Matanya masih memerah bagai kobaran api yang melahap semua yang menghalaginya. Ia menatap _tanda_ yang muncul di atas tangan kanannya. Bagi seorang _Magus_ , _Command Seals_ adalah sebuah tanda suci. Tapi bagi pemuda itu, tanda itu tidak lebih dari sebuah _tato_ merah menjijikan.

"Aku pasti akan menuntut _keadilan_ untuk kalian semua..."

.

.

. **A/N:** _Ehem... Halo Minna! Perkenalkan, syaRezlan..._

 _Panggil saja Lan. Saya baru saja buat akun ini di fanfiction. Mohon bimbinganya, maklum masih newbie. Saya khusus membuat fic untuk Boruto, walaupun AGAK gimana gitu. Tidak banyak yang ingin saya sampaikan, apakan Fic ini layak untuk di lanjutkan atau di Discontinuen? Jujur, mungkin tidak akan memuaskan. Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk mempersembakannya Fic ini sebaik mungkin. Karena ini Baru Prolog, sya mohon saran dan kritik di kotak Review biar tambah semangat menyelesaikannya..._

 _Oh iya, Fic ini terispirasi dari Fate/Stay Night, namun saya usahakan_ _ **tidak**_ _akan mencampur aduknya dengan fic ini..._

 _Salam pamit ya, Bye..._


	2. CHP 01: Classifieds & Weaknesses

_**~Naruto © Massahi Kishimoto~**_

 _~Fate/Stay Night © TYPE-MOON_

 _ **~Fate/Future: Dark Heaven © Rezlan~**_

 _ **~Rated T~**_

 _ **~Fantasy, Spiritual, Adventure, Tragedy, Family, Freindship, Romance~**_

 _ **~Charakter: Naruto Namikaze (Naruo U.) & Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _ **~Warning: Typoc, Miss, Crossover, OOC, etc**_

 _ **CHP 01:**_ _ **Classifieds & Weaknesses**_

 _ ***F/F:DH***_

Jauh sebelum _Ninjutsu_ ada, dunia ini terbagi menjadi dua faksi. Faksi _Penyihir_ & _Ksatria_. Peperangan pecah di antara mereka selama hampir 200 tahun. Korban-korban jiwa berjatuhan di antara mereka. Menyadari akan hal itu, sekelompok orang melakukan eksperimen dan percobaan di luar _dunia_ ini.

Mereka di sebut sebagai 3 keluarga permulaan, apa yang mereka lakukan adalah menciptakan senjata _pembunuh massal_. Sebuah prangkat yang Maha Dasyat yang dapat memusnahkan seluruh Kaum Ksatria dengan kekuatan _Tuhan_.

… Sayangnya, benda itu hanyalah sebuah _mangkuk kosong_. Ikatan kerjasama di antara mereka langsung lenyap. Masing-masing di antara mereka mencoba mencari tau bagaimana mengisi benda itu. Berbagai cara telah di lakukan untuk mengisinya. Namun, hasilnya tetap nihil.

Salah satu di antara mereka secara mengejukan telah melakukan eksperimen berbahaya. Mereka melanggar kode etik seorang penyihir dengan meminta kekuatan kepada _Dewa Penyakit_. Dengan cepat wabah menyebar keseluruh pelosok dunia. Semua orang tewas mengenaskan, populasi manusia turun sebanyak 60%. Manusia benar-benar hampir punah oleh pemusnahan besar-besaran itu.

Untuk menghentikannya, seorang wanita yang berasal dari Faksi Ksatria meminta pertolongan kepada _Sang Awal_. Selama tujuh hari, tujuh malam. Ia berdo'a agar _Sang Awal_ mau menolong mereka semua. Hingga, penantiannya selama itu terbayar sudah. Bekat dari Sang Maha Kuasa. Ia di pinjamkan kekuatan untuk menghentikan _benda_ terkutuk itu dan mengembalikan kedamaian di muka bumi.

Semenjak saat itu, Faksi Penyihir benar-benar hancur. Mereka yang masih dapat bertahan, menyembunyikan identitas asli mereka diantara orang banyak. Membauh dengan rakyat jelata dan hidup dalam ketidak pastian. Sebagian diantara mereka mati karena pembantaian yang di lakukan oleh kaum Ksatria. Selama hampir beberapa abad, jumlah mereka semakin sedikit. Hal itu terjadi karena hanya anak pertama dari keluarga penyihir lah yang secara mutlak memiliki semua pusaka dan ilmu sihir yang di turunkan oleh orangtua mereka. Sehingga segala sesuatu yang berbau sihir hilang di telan zaman.

...

Aku berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang. Pakaian hitam mendominasi seluruh penjuruh, tidak seorangpun dari mereka yang berbicara. Kesunyian bagai mengharu biru, tak ada isak tangis. Hanya rintihan hujan yang menyanyikan simponi. Walaupun kulitku terasa dingin, namun aku tidak berniat untuk berpaling. Karangan bunga saling menumpuk di atas batu. Ku tatap sebuah bingkai foto, seorang pria dewasa yang memiliki kemiripan dengan ku. Kebanyakan orang menggatakan bahwa Dia mirip denganku. Namun kenyatanan Aku hanya mewarisi separu gen darinya. Padahal hari ini, sebelum Ia pergi. Aku menuruhnya untuk Istirahat, mengingat dalam beberapa tahun ini beliau menderita sakit parah. Dokter berulang kali memeriksanya, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Ayahmu?"

"Ah?! Yah, terima kasih."

"Apa saya mengganggu Anda?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali..."

"Lagipula, beliau sudah berjasa demi desa ini. Berkat beliau, banyak orang yang selamat dari tragedi _itu_."

"Ah... Dia itu orangnya selalu memaksakan diri, irit bicara, suka mengoceh hal-hal aneh. Tapi, sebenarnya Dia orang yang baik..."

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf seandainya ada salah-salah kata."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Anda tidak langsung pulang?"

"Sementara ini Saya akan tetap di sini. Setidaknya, hanya ini yang bisa Saya lakukan untuk menggenang jasa beliau."

"Anda memang Anak yang baik. Beliau pasti bangga punya Anak sepertimu."

"Yah..."

Orang-orang pelahan-lahan mulai membubarkan diri. Tetesan air hujan masih berjatuhan di angkasa, membasahi bumi dengan berjuta-juta liter air tiap menitnya. Bagiku tidak masalah, toh Aku suka hujan. Hujan itu... melambangakan perasaanku saat ini.

"Naruto, sudahlah ayo kita kembali kerumahmu."

"Tidak apa-apa _minna_ , Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian pulang saja duluan."

"Tapi..."

"Kami mengerti perasaanmu, jadi jangan memaksakan diri yah. Jika kau butuh bantuan segera hubungi kami."

"Tenang saja Aku akan baik-baik saja— _Ttebayo_!"

Aku kembali melamun, apakah semua ikatan pertemanan dengan mereka itu palsu? Mengingat bahwa jati diri ku sebagai _jinchuriki_ itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Ibarat sebuat bom, kau harus membersihkannya dengan hati-hati. Jika kau melakukan kesalahan, maka bom itu akan meledak dan akan membunuh dirimu. Sulit bagiku untuk percaya kepada orang lain, kau tidak akan tau kapan _teman baik_ mu akan menusukmu dari belakang.

"Hinata, kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"A—aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu."

"Bukankah... reaksi orang yang baru di tinggal pergi oleh orang yang Ia cintai seperti ini?"

"Kau salah! Minato-san tidak ingin melihat mu seperti ini."

"Kau... KAU TAK TAU PERASAANKU! LEBIH BAIK KAU PULANG SANA!"

"Na—Naruto-kun..."

"Ah— _Gomennasai_... tidak seharusnya Aku kasar kepa—" Tubuhku sedikit limbun, seolah tak bertenaga karena ada sesuatu yang menarik paksa ujung jasku. Aku sedikit syok dengan perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba, namun detik berikutnya aku baru menyadari bahwa _sesuatu_ yang lembut sedang menempel diwajahkuku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Karena... dulu Aku merasakan hal yang sama saat Ibundaku meninggal dunia. Kau tidak pernah berterus terang, selalu melakukan sesuatu sendiri. Padahal, kami teman-temanmu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi, kau melakukan itu karena tidak ingin melibahkan kami dalam urusanmu, kan? Dan... Aku menyukai dirimu karena kau orang yang baik."

"Hinata... _suka_ itu. Maksutnya apa?"

"Jangan lihat! Ma—maaf, Aku tidak bermaksut mengatakannya kepadamu. Tapi..."

"Baiklah... kau menang." Waktu terasa lebih lambat dari biasanya. Kami tidak memperdulikan pakaian kami yang basah, saat ini biarkan Aku untuk meluapkan seluruh isi penatku selama ini...

※※※※※

Orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai saorang samurai yang sangat berpengaruh di era perang saudara. Ia mengabdi kepada _Tokugawa Ieyasu_ sejak memulai kariernya dari awal hingga menjadi _Shogun_. Ia memiliki mimpi untuk mempersatukan seluruh dunia dalam satu kekaisaran. Di ceritakan Ia mendapatkan pencerahan dari dewa untuk menjadi seorang jendral perang. Sebagai bukti kesetiaanya kepada Dewa, Ia di anugerahi dua bilah tombak panjang bernama _Tonbogiri_ & _Ame no Nuhoko_. Konon, Ia hampir berhasil menyatukan seluruh dunia. Namun gagal dalam perang besar melawan aliansi negara api.

Di dalam perang Holy Grail, Ia mewakili kelas _Lancer_ bersama masternya seorang anak Diamyo dari negeri Netral (non Shinobie). Pemanggilannya saat itu lancar tanpa ada hambatan, namun setelah itu mereka langsung di serang oleh sosok yang bisa di pastikan bahwa itu adalah _Servant_.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan _monster_ secepat ini..."

 _Killer Intens_ yang di pancarkan oleh _makhluk_ itu benar-benar berbeda dan berada di level yang sangat tinggi melebihi para pahlawan terdahulu. Sebenarnya _makhluk_ itu memiliki tubuh yang standar bagi manusia biasa. Namun Kau akan terkejut bahwa Ia memiliki mata bagai darah. Seolah-olah Ia hanya hidup untuk menuntut balas dendam tanpa belas kasih sedikitpun.

"... Aku datang, _Blacker_!"

Dalam sekejap, _Lancer_ melombat maju dengan kecepatan seperti hewan buas. Hentakan kakinya bagai menguncang bumi, memberi tekanan yang mampu merobohkan sebuah gunung sekalipun. Lompatannya yang tinggi berasal dari _prana_ di kedua kakinya, memungkinnya untuk berlari secepat kilat hingga melampaui hukum fisika.

Ia menarik tombaknya kebelakang lalu melemparkannya kearah musuh.

" _ **Cutting Spear!**_ "

Udara yang terbelah oleh mata tombak itu memberi tekanan yang sangat dasyat yang mengakibatkan segala sesuatu yang berada di dekatnya hancur terpotong-potong menjadi beberapa bagian. Dengan kecepatan dan kerusakan yang seperti itu, bahkan senjata modern terkuat sekalipun akan hancur lebur karenanya.

—Namun, walaupun samurai itu bukanlah ksatria biasa, lawannya juga merupakan bentuk kehidupan yang telah mencapai _Overgod_.

Dengan sikap bela diri dasar, _makhluk_ itu melemparkan tinjunya ke arah depan. Tinju tersebut juga tidak kalah menakutkannya dengan lemparan tombak _Lancer_. Tak ada sedikitpun keraguan yang terlihat di matanya saat musuh memberi serangan yang mungkin akan berakibat fatal kepada dirinya.

" _ **Broken Phantasm**_!"

"Ap—"

Saat mata tombak itu beradu dengan tinju si empu, mula-mulanya saling bertambrakan. Tapi kurang dari beberapa detik, tombak itu lenyap tak tersisa. Seolah di telan oleh kegelapan yang menyelimuti tinju tersebut.

" _Tonbogiri_ -ku lenyap? Bagaimana bisa?"

Sebagai hasil dari ketenaran, para pahlawan di berbagai era memiliki senjata rahasia yang di sebut _Hougo_. Setiap _Hougo_ memiliki fungsinya masing-masing. Tergantung dari alkisah  & legenda yang mereka miliki. Namun dari sekian banyak _Hougo_ , beberapa di antaranya memiliki kekuatan untuk melebihi batas-batas kepahlawanan. Hal ini mungkin saja terjadi karena faktor _History_ (sejarah) dari pahlawan tersebut.

"Tidak akan ku maafkan kau! Brengsek—"

' _Lancer_ kita mundur!'

"Apa?! kau menyuruhku pergi dari pertarungan setelah aku kehilangan _senjata_ -ku?!"

'Kau tidak ingin _dua_ kali mati konyol, kan _Jendral_? Sebagainya kau dengankan kata-kataku atau aku akan memaksamu _patuh_!'

" _Chih_! Aku akan membalasmu nanti, _blacker_!"

Setelah mendapatkan perintah dari _seseorang_ , _Lancer_ pergi dari pertarungan tersebut. _Makluk_ yang merasa di abaikan oleh _Lancer_ itu bermaksut mengejar, tapi Ia telah di hentikan oleh _sesuatu_ yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana. Melihat kesempatan itu, _Lancer_ kembali ke _spirit form_ dan melarikan diri dari pertempuran. _Servant_ sebenarnya memang _makhluk_ spiritual, mereka dapat berubah bentuk dari _spirit form_ ke _physical form_ dan juga sebaliknya.

'Sasuke sudah cukup, misi mu sudah selesai.'

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku sekarang? padahal sebentar lagi aku bisa mengalahkan mereka!"

"Tugasmu hanya mengetes kemampuan _Servant_ -mu. Kau masih _pemula_ , masih banyak hal yang harus kau pelajari sebelum terjun kemedan perang."

" _Brengsek_! Kau ingin mempermainkanku, HAH?!"

"Terserah apa maumu, tapi jangan salahkan Aku apabila terjadi _sesuatu_ yang tidak di inginkan."

Sasuke hanya bisa berteriak kesal sambil memukul sebuah pohon dengan sebelah tangannya. _Servant_ yang Ia panggil memiliki identitas yang tidak jelas. Tidak di temukan apapun dalam buku sejarah atau mitologi yang mengungkap jati diri _makluk_ itu. Kemungkinan, Sasuke tidak segaja mengbangkikan _Hero Spirit_ dari waktu yang berbeda.

Ditambah lagi, _makhluk_ itu belum sepenuhnya dapat Ia kontrol dengan benar.

"Sebentar lagi, sebenar lagi aku bisa membunuhmu _Itachi_..."

※※※※※

"Hanabi, sementara ini Kakak akan menginap di rumah teman. Tolong beritau Otou- _sama_ , Yah!"

'Heheheh, jangan-jangan Onee- _sama_ sedang menginap di rumah Naruto- _san_."

"HA—HANABI, dengankan penje—"

*Tut... Tut...

"Dari Adikmu?"

"Hm..."

Aku memaksa Hinata menginap di rumahku, bukan karena aku ingin melakukan perbuatan bejat. Hujan yang mengguyur Konoha saat ini agak parah di tambah lagi badai yang cukup kencang. Aku tidak tega membiakannya pulang ke mension Hyuuga saat badai seperti ini.

"Maaf Hinata, Aku gak bermaksut memaksamu tinggal di sini. Kau taukan di luar saat ini sedang ada _badai_?"

"I—iya, terima kasih karena kau mau mengijinkanku sementara tinggal disini."

"Oh iya, pakaian yang ku pinjamkan itu muat tidak?"

"Sedikit kebesaran, tapi muat kok." Aku segaja meminjamkan baju mindiam ibuku, karena pakaian yang kami pakai waktu itu sudah basah oleh air hujan. Saat ini, Ia memakai sebuat dress panjang berwarna putih tanpa lengan. Ada sedikit corang bunga, terkesan cantik namun tidak mewah.

"Hinata kau boleh memilih kamarmu sendiri. Aku akan mendiami kamar Ayahku."

"Tu—tunggu!"

" _Nani_?"

"Ah... gak jadi."

"Kalau Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, katakan saja."

"Bukan hal yang penting, kok..."

"Kalau begitu, Aku masuh duluannya."

"Ya, _Oyasummi..._ "

" _Oyasumminasai..._ "

Aku berusaha untuk bersikap normal, menyembunyikan debaran jantungku yang seakan mau copot. Ini pertama kalinya seorang gadis menginap di rumahku. Apalagi setelah momen pelukan (sedikit cabul) yang aku alami dan penyataan sukanya yang terlalu mendadak. Jujur, Aku merasa tidak siap lahir & batin. Mengingat Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki pegalaman tentang lawan jenis.

Beralih ketopik lain, di sebuah ruangan khusus di dalam kamar Ayahku. Aku sedang membaca beberapa catatan kuno yang di tinggalkan oleh leluhurku. Kalau kalian mengira itu adalah gulungan _ninjutsu_ , kalian salah. Di dalamnya catatan itu, tersimpan berbagai pengetahuan-pengetahuan yang tak ternilai harganya. Bisa di bilang senilai dengan seluruh emas yang ada di dunia.

Kami, _clan_ Namikaze adalah salah satu kelompok magus tertua yang pernah hidup di era Awal. Kami sering terlibat dalam berbagai praktek magi, spesialis kami adalah fuinjutsu. Tidak seperti fuinjutsu milik _clan_ Uzumaki, kami memiliki sebuah kode etik yang tidak di miliki oleh keluarga magus atau shinobi manapun. Lambat laut, teknik penyegelan dari clan kami mulai di adaptasi kedalam ninjutsu. Orang yang memprakasai perubahan tersebut adalah buyutku. Ia adalah orang yang sangat berpengaruh di era perang saudara. Ia menyatakan bahwa, keluarga Namikaze mulai saat itu adalah bagian dari konoha bersama Senju, Uchiha, Hyuuga, dan berbagai clan yang ada di dalamnya.

Kami sangat di takuti karena tekni penyegelan kami konon bisa menyegel makluk sihir, naga, malaikat, iblis, maupun dewa. Menyegel mereka kedalam berbagai media _fuin_ seperti, guci, botol, panah, pedang, tombak, senapang, maupun senjata lainnya. Sehingga, mampu meningkatkan serangan berkali-kali lipat (tergantung makhluk apa yang di segel). Namun, seperti kebanyakan keluarga magus pada umumnya. Anak pertama dari seorang magus memiliki hak mutlak atas semua benda pusaka milik ayahnya. Sehingga bisa di pastikan bahwa hanya Aku, satu-satunya orang yang bermarga Namikaze di konoha.

Saat ini Aku sedang tertarik dengan dua pucuk surat (kemungkinan milik Ayahku) terselip di dalam buku _diary_ miliknya. Agak kusam sih, sedikit kekuning-kuningan karena sudah ada sejak lama. Mungkin di buat belasan tahun yang lalu.

Surat pertama ini sepertinya di tunjukan untukku. Penasaran, Aku membuka surat itu dan mulai membaca isinya...

...

From : Your Mom

To : My Son

Hey Anak ibu yang paling manis, berapa usiamu sekarang? Aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan mu saat ini. Aneh, Yah? Padahal kau belum lahir, tapi ibumu ini malah membuat surat yang menurut ayahmu itu terlalu belebihan. Namun, perasaan wanita itu lebih tajam dari pada pria, Loh! Ibu bermimpi buruk, bahwa ayah dan ibu akan meninggalkanmu lebih cepat. Ibu tidak ingin itu terjadi, masih banyak hal yang ingin Ibu lalui bersama mu. Seandainya kita bertiga berkumpul bersama... pasti itu akan menjadi kenangan paling indah yang pernah Ibu miliki.

Ibu hanya berpesan, jadilah anak yang baik. Jaga makananmu, mandilah setiap hari, bertemanlah dengan orang banyak, jauhi 3 larangan ninja, dan... masih banyak hal yang ingin katakan kepadamu. Ibu mencintaimu...

...

Ya Tuhan, Aku tidak tau kenapa aku menangis. Berulang kali Aku menyapu air mata ini dengan telapak tangan. Tidak, Aku tidak boleh lemah, menangisi sesorang yang telah tiada itu adalah bentuk penghinaan. Aku tak boleh tersesat dalam harapan yang kosong. Mereka yang mati tidak bisa hidup kembali, kecuali Tuhan menampakan Kuasa-Nya di hadapan hamba-hamba-Nya.

Gomong-gomong soal kebangkitan, memang ada jurus yang mampu untuk menghidupkan orang mati. Namun, terlepas dari hal itu. Keluarga Namikaze memiliki keyakinan tinggi bahwa Tuhan itu hanya satu, tidak beranak & tidak di beranakan. Tidak seperti keluarga magus yang hanya mempercayai sihir atau shinobi yang mempercayai banyak Tuhan (Dewa). Semua praktek magus yang orang katakan itu sebenarnya rentetan ritual do'a sederhana yang biasa kami lakukan. Bagi kebanyakan orang hal itu tidak penting, tapi bagi kami itu _lebih_ dari sekedar do'a.

Beralih ke surat kedua, surat ini terlihat masih bersih. Seperti baru di tulis beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa mungkin ini surat warisan? Atau sesuatu yang tidak Aku ketahui? Memang beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum ayah meninggal, Ia memberi amanah kepadaku untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang tak sempat Ia selesaikan. Dan Ia meninggal tanpa sempat mengatakannya.

...

From : Your Dad

To : My Son

Naruto, seandainya kau membaca surat ini berarti Aku telah tiada. Apa kau sudah membaca surat ibumu? Maaf tidak memberi taumu selama ini. Ibumu meminta ku untuk meenyerahkan surat itu kepadamu saat kau berusia 16 tahun. Namun sepertinya Tuhan berkata lain. Aku memintamu bukan sebagai seorang Namikaze, namun sebagai darah dagingku. Tolong bisakah kau menyelesaikan satu misi yang tidak sempat aku selesaikan? Misi ini berbeda dengan pertarungan-pertarugan yang pernah kau alami selama ini. Jauh lebih berbahaya dari misi ranking SS, bukan hanya dunia akan hancul. Namun seluruh isinya akan hilang dalam sekejap.

Misi ini berhubungan dengan tragedy 16 tahun yang lalu, saat _kyuubi_ menyerang desa konoha bertepatan dengan hari kelahiranmu. Kau harus waspada dengan perkumpulan penyembah _Sakar_ , mereka berkerja sama dengan seseorang di Akatsuki yang menggunakan topeng. Mereka jugalah yang menyebabkan ibumu meninggal. Mereka berbahaya, licik, dan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Jangan sampai Kau terbunuh oleh mereka. Ada kemungkinan mereka juga mengincarmu, mengingat statusmu sebagai _jinchuriki_ desa konoha tidak akan berubah.

Sebagai antisipasi, Aku telah mewarisimu dua bilah pedang _Yin & Yang_ serta berbagai persenjataan rahasia dan gulungan-gulungan _fuinjutsu_ kepadamu. Mereka istimewa karena sudah di warisi oleh para Namikaze sejak berabat-abat silam. Namun Kau harus berhati-hati kepada mereka, beberapa dari senjata itu tersegel _makluk_ yag sangat kuat. Ada yang _baik_ , ada yang _jahat_. Jadi kalau kau ingin menggunakan mereka, pelajari _kutukan_ -nya.

Maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahumu semuanya, kau harus mencarinya sendiri. Temui Jiraya _Sensei_ dan katakan kepadanya tentang kedamaian yang Aku maksud. Karena hai ini bukan sekedar menyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran, namun mencegah hal itu tidak akan terulang lagi.

Naruto, aku tidak pantas menjadi ayah yang baik untukmu. Selama ini aku sudah bertindak kasar saat melatihmu, tidak memberimu kasih sayang. Aku hanya ingin kau bisa menjaga diri setelah aku pergi menyusul ibumu. Jadilah anak yang baik, jangan kau tiru sikapku yang buruk. Bertemanlah, dan capailah mimpimu dengan kekuatanmu sendiri. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di akhirat sana...

...

A/N: _**Akhirnya Chp 1 nya sdh selesai. Terima kasih kepada reader yang sudah memberi dukungan untuk fic ini. Aku benar-benar cape karena ga bisa tidur, gara-gara menyelesaikan fic ini. Padahal saya sudah memulai praktek sekolah alias magang, sampe di marahi oleh pengawas karena bobo waktu kerja. Hahahahah... jangan tiru sifat saya yang tidak baik.**_

 _ **Servant Sasuke mulai di perlihatkan di sini. Bagi Reader yang kesulitan mebanyakannya. Saya kasih sedikit petunjuk, Ia memiliki tubuh sedang, berambut pendek sebahu, ada pekas luka di sebelah kiri wajahnya, dan memakai pakaian CT-Force hitam dengan gelang merah berukuran besar di tangan kanannya.**_

 _ **Oke, bagaimana? apa kalian menemukan sesuatu yang salah dari chp ini? Mungkin segini aja dulu, soalnya saya ga ahli bikin adegan sange atau action. Beritua saya apabila menemukan beberapa kecacatan dari segi penulisan maupun alurnya. Tolong sarang dan kritik kalian di kotak review, bukan saya bermaksut apa-apa. Ini demi kelanjutan fic ini agar samakin meningkat setiap saat.**_

 _ **Saya ucapkan selama tahun baru Islam 1 Muharram 1437 H. Semoga kita semakin menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi dari sekarang...**_

 _ **Saya pamit dulu, bye...**_


	3. CHP 02: Destiny

_**3 Days Ago...**_

Hari sudah menjelang tengah malam, di suatu tempat yang tidak terjangkau manusia. Terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri di atas pohon. Mata pemuda itu dipenuhi oleh kesunyian.

Pemuda itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, seorang missing- _nin_ dari desa Konoha juga seorang _penyihir_ yang berpartisipasi sebagai peserta dalam _Seihai Senso_ yang keenam.

Wajahnya terlihat tampan, dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi. Kulitnya berwarna putih sedikit kemerahan, rambut hitamnya terlihat berkilau di bawah sinar bulan. Saat angin meniup tubuhnya, rambutnya sedikit berkibar mengikuti arah angin berhembus.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hari esok. Sebelum Aku bisa membunuh _bajingan_ itu dengan tanganku sendiri."

Sungguh, ada banyak emosi yang terkandung di dalamnya. Memang benar, kebenciannya selama ini sama sekali tidak melembutkan hati pemuda itu. Berlatih sekuat tenaga demi menghabisi nyawa kakaknya sendiri. Ya, kakak yang sangat dia benci dan tak dapat di maafkan.

Berkerja sama dengan Orochimaru untuk menyingkirkan semua _Master_ yang menghalanginya. Sebenarnya Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perang-perangan konyol atau apalah itu. Namun, semenjak Ia terseret kedalam ritual berbahaya yang memakan korban jiwa. Sasuke tidak punya pilihan, walaupun di hatinya dipenuhi oleh balas dendam. Tapi Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan kebenaran bahwa Ia tetaplah seorang manusia.

Sasuke bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan kisah tragis itu terulang kembali. Biarlah Ia menanggung semua penderitaan itu. Demi masa depan anak-anak yang cerah agar mereka tidak mengalami nasif yang sama dengannya.

"... Sasuke- _kun_ jangan bilang Kau melupakan ritual pemanggilan _Servant_ milikmu?" Kata seorang pria berambut panjang hitam dengan suara yang jelas dan lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Bisa kah kau tidak menggunakan nada menjijikan itu, _brengsek_!"

Sasuke melompat turun dari atas pohon, mendarat mulus di atas tanah tanpa kendala sedikitpun.

"Fu fu fu... seperti biasa kau memang selalu menarik di mataku..."

Mereka berdua mulai melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kesunyian yang menyelimuti tempat itu menuju suatu tempat.

" _Chih_! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berbicara dengan mu, _banci_. Sekarang yang lebih penting sekarang, bagaimana perlengkapanku untuk pemanggilan _Servant_ malam ini?"

"Seperti yang Kau minta, tapi Kau yakin tidak ingin menggunakan _katalis_ yang telah Aku persiapkan untukmu?"

"Sudah jelaskan Aku akan memanggil _Servant_ malam ini menggunakan darahku sendiri sebagai _kataris._ Aku yakin salah satu dari _mereka_ akan sesuai dengan harapanku."

"Kau terlalu yakin Sasuke- _kun_ , pemanggilan _Servant_ tidak semudah yang Kau kira. Saat kau terhubung dengan alam _kematian_ , _Hero Spirit_ akan memakan jiwamu apabila Kau mengalami kesalahan saat pemanggilan mereka."

Memang benar bahwa pemanggilan _Servant_ lebih mudah dilakukaan dari pada ritual besar [normal] lainnya yang rumit. Meski begitu, fakta jelas mengatakan bahwa memanggil Roh Pahlawan misterius bisa saja mengambil nyawa seseorang apabila tidak dilakukan dengan cara yang benar.

Ditambah lagi saat memanggilan Roh Pahlawan, kecocokan sifat dan karakter di butuhkan untuk memanggil mereka secara acak. Namun kebanyakan _penyihir_ tidak akan menggunakan cara ini dan lebih memilih untuk menggunakan _kataris_ yang langsung berhubungan dengan Roh Pahlawan yang bersangkutan. Contohnya: sisa-sisa tulang berlurang atau apapun yang _hanya_ di miliki oleh sosok Pahlawan tersebut.

Tak terasa mereka sampai di sebuah sungai, Kabuto dan beberapa bawahan Orochimaru membawa beberapa perlengkapan yang Sasuke minta. Alasan kenapa Sasuke memilih tempat itu karena Ia tidak memiliki _Plana_ dalam jumlah besar. Jadi, dengan memanfaatkan daerah yang memiliki aliran _Plana_ melimpah seperti sungai akan sangat membantu proses pemanggilan _Servant_ mirip seperti _Senjutsu_.

Lingkaran sihir pun sudah di gambar dengan gabungan emas dan perak yang dijaga agar tetap dalam keadaan cair dengan teknik penahan-panas. Pola sihir yang rumit dan sulit ini memiliki keuntungan yaitu mampu memanggil lebih dari satu _Servant_ dalam sekali pemanggilan.

Seluruh kebisingan yang ada mendadak berhenti. Orochimaru memilih untuk menyingkir ke tempat Kabuto dan mengumumkan sesuatu sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , panggilah _Servant_ mu sekarang!"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya kedepan. Dipunggung tangannya terukir seger perintah.

" _Dasar dari perak dan baja._

 _Sebuah pondasi dari batu dan sang Pangeran Kontrak._

 _Darah yang mengikat kita sebagai satu keturunan._

 _Sebuah dinding penghalang angin._

 _Gerbang arah mata angin tertutup._

 _Dari puncak tahta, majulah dan ikuti jalan berliku menuju Kejayaan—"_

Dengan selesainya sajak pertama, sinar dari pola sihir itu membesar. _Plana_ yang mengamuk tanpa kendali, Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang sakit luar biasa. Namun Ia tak bisa berhenti sekarang. Dengan pisau kecil, Ia menyayat telapak tangannya sendiri. Darah pun mengalir jatuh ke dalam lingkaran sihir.

" _Isilah, isilah, isilah, isilah, isilah._

 _Ulangi sebanyak lima kali._

 _Tapi saat itu terisi, hancurkanlah._

 _Set._

 _Dengarkanlah perintahku._

 _Kehendak ku menciptakan ragamu, dan kekuatanmu menciptakan takdirku._

 _Apabila kau mendengar panggilan Cawang Suci maka jawablah!_

 _Aku bersumpah akan menjadi segala kebajikan yang ada di bumi._

 _Akan ku taklukan semua kejahatan—"_

Tepat saat sajak kedua, Sasuke memberi jeda untuk melanjutkannya dengan sajak yang berbeda.

"— _Biarkan awan kekacauan memenuhi matamu._

 _Engkau yang terjebak dalam sangkar kegilaan._

 _Dan aku akan memegang rantai rapuhmu!"_

Mantra tambahan untuk [Peningkatan Kegilaan]; dengan ini, walaupun _Servant_ yang di panggil lemah. Ia akan memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan _Berseker_. Kekuatannya akan berkali-kali lipat bertambah hingga batas tertentu.

Dan sekarang adalah waktu untuk sajak terakhir.

Mengabaikan siksaan pada sirkuit sihirnya dan ketakutan yang akan lepas kendali. Sasuke terus melanjutkan ritual itu, menggenggam kuat keyakinan yang terlah Ia ambil.

Jiwa-jiwa sesat yang luar biasa banyaknya keluar dari lingkaran sihir meluap bersama keajaiban—dengan kata lain, Roh Pahlawan sedang mencoba untuk memasuki dunia mereka.

" _Dari Langit Ketujuh._

 _Engkau yang berpakaian tritunggal agung, keluarlah dari lingkaran pembatas ini._

 _Wahai Pelindung keseimbangan Kudus!"_

Bersama dengan di ucapkan sajak tersebut, badai mengamuk dan membuat para bawahan Orochimaru gemetar ketakutan karena panik. Kabuto bahkan menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sedangkan Orochimaru membiarkan badai itu berputar di sekitar mereka layaknya angin sepoi-sepoi.

Dan begitulah, _Ia_ terwujud.

Muncul sebuah cahaya membutakan yang datang dari lingkaran sihir yang rumit dan lebar di sana. Lalu, hanya membutuhkan waktu yang sebentar agar keajaiban terbentuk. Sosok pahlawan yang pernah hidup dari garis keturunan Uchiha.

Sementara itu, Sasuke mengalami sesak napas, seakan udara di sekitarnya kehilangan oksigen. Pandangannya semakin kabur. Namun Ia menolak untuk hilang kesadaran, karena di depannya muncul sosok yang telah di tunggu-tunggu.

Seorang pendekar bertubuh sedang dengan rompi berwarna hitam menutupi dadanya hingga atas perut. Celana panjang berwarna hitam yang telihat sobek di sana sini. Ditangan kirinya tergantung gelang merah berukuran besar. Aura hitam pekat menutupi hampir seluruh penampilannya. Sebuah kutukan kuat yang membuat siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya akan merasakan ketakutan dan putus asa.

Kepala Sasuke mulai terasa pusing. Plananya sudah terkuras habis, bahkan setelah meminjam aliran _Prana_ di tempat itu. Tubuh pemuda itu limbun lalu tumbang. Bukannya merasakan sakit karena membentur tanah. Sasuke merasakan dekapan hangat dari seseorang.

Berusaha mempertahankan kesadaraannya, kelopak mata Sasuke terlihat sayup. Sudah lama sekali Ia tidak merasakan kehangatan ini, hanya bisa menggubur dalam-dalam harapannya sebagai seorang anak yang menginginkan kasih sayang.

Diantara kesadarannya yang mulai menipis, sebuah bisikan halus menggema di dalam telingannya. Sesuatu yang akan membuka penutup tirai, membiarkan cahaya masuk dan menerangi jalannya menuju kejayaan.

' _...takdirmu akan menjadi_ _takdir_ _ku.'_

.

.

.

 _ **Naruto ©**_ _Massahi Kishimoto_

 _ **Fate/Series ©**_ _TYPE-Moon_

 _ **Fate/Future: Dark Heaven ©**_ _Rezlan_

 _ **Rated:**_ _T_

 _ **Main Character:**_ _Naruto Namikaze [Naruto U.] & Sasuke Uchiha_

 _ **Genre**_ _ **:**_ _Fantasy, Adventure,_ _Supernatural, Angrs, Friendship, Romance, etc_

 _ **Warning:**_ _Typoc, miss, semi Cannon, OOC, etc_

.

.

.

 _ **Chp 2**_ : Destiny

Pandanganku sesaat terasa kosong, wajar sih karena sistem otak yang mengatur kesadaranku belum sepenuhnya pulih dari _aktivitas_ -nya tadi malam. Tubuhku terasa sedikit kaku karena tidak bergerak selama hampir dua jam. Aku bergadang untuk menemukan beberapa catatan penting yang ayah sembunyikan di suatu tempat. Hasilnya, Aku menemukan berbagai persenjataan berbagai jenis mulai dari _shuriken_ , _kunai_ , tombak, pedang, senapang, panah, dll. Sepertinya ayah tuliskan di surat warisan, _mereka_ hidup dan terkurung di dalamnya. Beberapa di antara mereka seperti memancarkan aura yang _tenang_ , namun tidak sedikit dari mereka yang memancarkan aura _jahat_. Untuk jaga-jaga, Aku mengumpulkan mereka berdasarkan jenis dan _kutukan_ -nya. Sejauh ini, Aku baru mengguasai senjata _terkutuk_ level A. Menurutku itu sudah cukup untuk membunuh salah satu dari anggota Akatsuki atau salah satu dari makhluk _surgawi_.

Cahaya di luar sana terasa menyilaukan, menembus kaca luar dan menerangi seluruh bagian kamar yang memiliki nuansa gelap ala _penyihir_. Terpaksa aku bangkit dari posisi nyamanku di atas tempat tidur. Hari ini Aku di minta oleh kantor kependudukan untuk mendata anggota keluarga yang baru saja meninggal. Maklum, desa Konoha tempat aku tinggal ini memiliki pertumbuhan penduduk yang cukup padat. Didominasi oleh warga sipil, kira-kira 75% dari seluruh total penduduk hasil sensus dua tahun yang lalu. Sisanya adalah para ninja berbagai tingkatan, kesatuan kepolisian militer, dan beberapa imigran dari luar desa [Pendatang Baru].

Tumpukan gulungan, buku, kertas, perkamen berbagai ukuran memenuhi seluruh permukaan meja. Api yang membakar sumbu lilin tetap menyala, Aku sengaja menambahkan sedikit _bumbu_ pada batang lilin sehingga tidak akan mati sampai aku sendiri yang mematikannya. Aneh memang, dewasa ini penggunaan lilin sering di kaitkan dengan insiden kebakaran yang kerap terjadi di seluruh pelosok negeri. Justru di cari-cari oleh pihak _Kuil Kudus_ dan _Magus_ untuk melaksanakan ritual mereka. Kadang Aku berpikir, apa susahnya memakai bola lampu berbahan bakar listrik? Kan lebih praktis dan bahayanya juga lelatif kecil.

Tunggu, bau apa ini? Tanpa pikir panjang Aku berlari menuju pintu kamar. Menariknya dengan kuat dan membiarkannya terbuka tanpa di kunci terlebih dahulu. Aku berpikir itu mungkin musuh, soalnya Aku sudah menyuruh Hinata untuk segera pulang apabila sudah pagi. Tak lupa aku mengambil sebilah pedang yang masih di bungkus oleh sarungnya dengan tangan kiriku. Menariknya dan mengambil sikap untuk bertempur.

"Hinata, Kau belum pulang?" Aku terdiam tanpa berkata, rumah ini seharusnya berantakan dengan berbagai tumpukan _sampah_ dan pakaian _kotor_. Tapi sekarang jauh lebih baik, bisa di bilang _layak_ di huni. Oke, bukannya Aku menghina diriku sendiri, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

" _Ohayou_ Naruto- _kun_ , Aku memasakan sarapan untukmu. Loh?! Kenapa kamu bawa pedang kesini?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Aku memang tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran gadis ini. Kadang Ia bisa jadi sangat pemarah, tapi tidak jarang Ia akan terlihat sangat manis, baik hati, dan perhatian.

"Hah?! Hehehe... _Gomen ne_ , Aku ternganggu dengan rumahmu yang _sedikit_ berantakan. Jadi sekalian _deh_ membuatkanmu sarapan."

' _Huh? Bisa bahaya seandainya Hiashi-_ san _mengetahui putrinya menginap di rumahku.'_

"Naruto- _kun_?"

"Eh... maaf aku sedikit melamun. Aku kira tadi ada penyusup yang masuk ke dalam rumah."

"Gak apa-apa _kok_ , wajar sih. Dulu, Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama denganmu."

"Kau pernah berurusan dengan penjahat?"

"Eh?! Bukankah kita sering menghadapi _mereka_ saat menjalankan misi di luar desa?"

"Yah— _Ya Tuhan! Kenapa Aku jadi seperti orang bodoh sih?—_ mungkin karena kita terlihat _cocok_..."

" _Cocok_ , maksutnya apa?"

" _Lupakan!_ Lebih baik kita habiskan saja sarapan kita dulu. Baunya benar-benar harum."

Kami duduk di kursi masing-masing, mengambil alat makan, dan mulai menikmati hidangan yang telah Ia siapkan. Rumah ini tidak pernah berubah, selalu sunyi dari aktivitas manusia. Namun terasa tenang dan damai, pancaran _sirkut sihir_ yang berada di rumah ini memang di buat _bersahabat_. Siapa saja yang masuk kesini akan merasakan nuansa ala perdesaan yang berada di kaki gunung. Seolah kalian berada di barkon sambil menikmati aroma harum dan sejuk khas perdesaan.

"Naruto- _kun_ , bagaimana menjelaskannya, Yah? Rumahmu ini... walaupun jauh dari tenggah desa. Tapi, terasa nyaman. Tidak seperti mention _Hyuuga_. Aku bisa merasakan kedamaian yang memenuhi rumah ini."

"Hm... menurutku biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada spesialnya sama sekali."

"Gak perlu merendah gitu, Aku memujimu _Loh_!"

Untuk seorang _Magus_ , biasanya mereka akan memasang _area terbatas_ di sekitar tempat tinggal mereka. Tujuannnya ialah menjaga hubungan dari luar. Tidak membiarkan siapapun memasuki wilayah mereka apapun yang terjadi. Tapi Ayahku justru sebaliknya, Ia mempersilahkan orang-orang datang dan pergi dengan bebas. Entah apa yang Ia pikirkan, tapi aku menyukai cara berpikirnya yang terkesan santai. Seolah dalam hidupnya tidak memiliki beban sedikitpun.

"Oh..."

"Hah?! Hanya segitu saja? Kamu ini benar-benar mirip ayahku, Ia irit bicara dan susah senyum."

"Justru Aku yang heran kepadamu, Hinata. Kau bisa menipu semua orang hanya dengan _topeng_ itu."

"Apa itu sebuah hinaan?"

"Ti—tidak, Aku berpikir kamu mungkin bagus berurusan dengan dunia perfilman. Hahaha..."

"Candaanmu sama sekali tidak lucu."

Tiba-tiba suasana terasa agak kurang nyaman, acara makan kami di penuhi oleh kesibukan masing-masing. Aku berusaha membuka percakapan, tapi gadis ini membalas ku dengan sinis sampil memalingkan muka ke jendela. Apa segitunya Hinata membenciku?

"Sudah ku bilang Aku bisa sendiri!"

"Tidak, Kau tamu di rumah ku. Membiarkanmu mencuci piring akan merendahkan martabatku sebagai tuan rumah."

"Oh... apa sebesar itukah harga dirimu sebagai _Namikaze_?"

"Bukan seperti itu! Aku ingin bersikap sewajarnya sebagai pemilik rumah."

"Apa salahnya coba tamu bersikap _tau diri_? Setidaknya aku tidak seperti _mereka_ yang hanya numpang makan sambil bersendagurau lalu pergi membiarkan rumahmu berantakan seperti _kapal pecah_."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku membantumu membereskannya."

"Tidak perlu."

"Ayolah..."

"Tidak!"

"Sini aku yang akan membereskan mare— _Aww..._ "

"Naruto- _kun_?! Kamu kenapa?" Tangan kiriku terasa sakit, aku bisa melihat darah segar yang keluar dari sela-sela daging. Rasanya seperti di sayat-sayat oleh pisau yang tak terlihat.

' _Sejak kapan luka ini ada?'_ Aku memastikan wadah yang biasanya di pakai untuk mencuci piring. Seingatku Hinata tidak memecahkan piring atau gelas manapun. Atau Aku tidak segaja tergores pisau dapur? Aneh, Aku bisa merasakan airan _sirkut sihir_ yang tidak setabil berkumpul di sana.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya luka kecil. Tidak perlu di permasalahkan."

"Di permasalahkan apanya?! Hey! Darahmu keluar banyak, apa pantas di sebut luka kecil?!"

"Ayolah Hinata, luka seperti ini sudah sering kita alami sebagai seorang _Shinobi_. Buat apa di permasalahkan."

"Diam! Dimana kotak P3K?"

"Hinata..."

"Sakura- _san_ pernah bilang kepadaku, apabila luka tidak segera di tutup kemungkinan besar akan terjadi infeksi. Jadi tolong, tutup mulutmu dan biarkan aku menolongmu..."

Aku tidak sanggup menatap wajahnya, apakah benar aku menyukainya? Dia memang cantik, _Kunoichi_ yang hebat, calon pemimpin clan, dan idola di seluruh desa. Apa yang Ia lihat dari diriku? Aku hanya pemuda yang tidak memiliki gairah untuk hidup. Hidupku...hanya menunggu mati.

"Perasaanku kepadamu, sudah ada sejak kita masih kecil."

Sunyi, tak satupun di antara kami yang berani berucap. Aku bungkam seribu bahasa, ada perasaan hangat di dalam hati yang sulit untuk di jelaskan.

"Waktu itu kau adalah murid berprestasi dalam berbagai bidang. Namun, berbeda dengan Uchiha- _san_. Kau menawarkan kepada kami sebuah persahabatan. Awalnya aku kagum kepadamu, kau bisa tersenyum bahagia walaupun orang-orang di desa membencimu. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Hal apa yang membuatmu bahagia? Bagaimana bisa kau tetap tersenyum setelah di sakiti oleh orang lain? Bagaimana bisa kau tetap menolong orang lain setelah kau di hianati? Kau tau, hampir setiap saat aku memperhatikanmu. Bagaimana cara kau bersikap, berkata-kata, bercanda, bergaul, dan lain-lain. Aku ingin... menjadi orang yang berarti untukmu. Aku tidak peduli kau mau membalas perasaanku atau tidak. Selama aku tetap di sisimu itu sudah cukup."

"Hinata..."

"Yosh! Sudah selesai."

Pikiranku melayang entah kemana, sampai-sampai melupakan fakta bahwa tanganku sudah di balut perban olehnya. Aku tidak merasa sakit, justru sebaliknya. Perasaan menyenangkan mengalir deras di seluruh aliran darahku, tidak peduli lagi kenyataan tempat aku hidup. Hanya dialah satu-satunya kenyataan yang bisa aku gapai dengan kedua tanganku sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kita bereskan dulu rumahmu sebelum aku balik kerumah—"

"Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?!"

"Hinata, bukannya aku tidak ingin membalas perasaanmu. Mungkin kau akan bosan menungguku, tapi setidaknya beri aku kesempatan waktu satu tahun lagi. Setelah itu aku siap untuk mengucapkan perasaanku."

Aku benar-benar malu, bagaimana tidak. Momen saat ini jauh dari kata romantis, berulang kali aku menggutuk kebodohanku yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Fakta bahwa aku sangat-sangat tidak peka perasaan perempuan sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Baiklah jika itu memang keinginanmu, akan ku taklukan hatimu itu, Naruto- _kun_. Akan ku buat kau jatuh cinta kepadaku, hingga tidak ada lagi wanita lain di hatimu sekalin aku."

Sebuah kecupan mendarat hangat di pipiku, waktu terasa berhenti. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya membelai wajahku.

"Aku akan menunggumu, tenang saja. Hatiku ini hanya milikmu seorang, Naruto- _kun_..."

*F/F: DH*

Siapa sangka hari ini menjadi hari yang paling banyak kejutan. Naruto merasa lelah dengan kehidupan yang Ia jalani, biasanya apabila tidak ada misi. Ia kan menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih sendiri di tempat penyembunyian di tengah hutan.

Mempelajari _majutsu_ dewasa ini memang sering menjadi kontroversi di setiap zaman. Mau bagaimana lagi, bencana yang terjadi berabad-abad lalu telah menyapu bersih kaumnya dari peradaban zaman. Memang masih ada kelompok _magus_ yang tersisa, tapi mereka lebih memilih untuk membuang identitas mereka sebagai _penyihir_ dari pada mati di tangan para Hunter- _nin_.

Naruto ingin menjalani hidupnya dengan damai. Pemuda itu sudah muak dengan _topeng_ yang selalu Ia pakai untuk menipu orang lain. Membuang jauh-jauh _persahabatan_ dengan mereka dan mempelajari _sihir_ sesuka hati. Karena itulah satu-satunya penghubung antara dirinya dan sang ayah. Ia juga ingin ada orang yang kagum ketika Ia mempraktekkan _sihir_ , bukannya malah di incar untuk di bunuh.

Sebentar lagi perayaan akan segera di mulai, orang-orang sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapankan pesta demi mensukseskan peringatan momen yang hanya sekali dalam setahun. Sebenarnya bisa saja Ia pergi bersama teman-temannya satu angkatan untuk menikmati malam yang indah ini. Namun, Ia menolak tawaran tersebut dengan alasan masih ingin sendiri.

'… _Akan ku buat kau jatuh cinta kepadaku, hingga tidak ada lagi wanita lain di hatimusekalinaku.'_

" _Akhaa..._ apa-apa wanita itu?! Kata-katanya lebih mirip _kutukan_. Sial! Bagaimana cara aku menghilangkan bayang-bayangnya dari kepala ku?!"

Orang-orang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Tapi Pemuda itu tidak peduli dan terus mempercepat langkah kakinya menjauh dari orang banyak. Saat ini Ia butuh tempat untuk menyendiri untuk menikmati pesta kembang api yang sebentar lagi akan mulai. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto melompati beberapa rumah, pertokoan, bangunan menuju sebuah tempat yang berada jauh dari keramaian.

Suasana kelam sangat mendominasi tempat itu, siapa juga yang mau menggunjungi kompleks pemakaman di tangah malam seperti ini? Tapi pemuda itu tidak peduli, perasaan rindu kepada sang ayah melenyapkan semua ketakutan itu.

Hawa dingin menusuk kulitnya sampai ketulang, namun Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kesendirian. Mayat-mayat yang terkubur di dalam gundukan tanah seolah-olah memanggilnya. Aliran _Prana_ di tempat itu memang melimpah, namun orang biasa akan memilih menjauh dari tempat itu karena dipenuhi oleh hawa kematian. Memang tidak ada tempat yang lebih baik dari kuburan, di sini Ia akan lebih dekat kepada _Sang Akhir_. Kematian hanya jembatan menuju kehidupan yang kekal. Ia tidak takut mati, karena semua yang bernyawa pasti akan mati.

"Otou- _san_ , sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau wariskan kepadaku?"

Tugas berat yang harus yang Ia pikul sendiri, Ia menerima takdinya sebagai manusia tanpa banyak mengeluh. Menjalani hidup dengan kepalsuan asalkan orang lain bahagia. Siapa yang mau menjalani hidup seperti itu? Hanya orang bodoh yang menyia-nyiakan hidupnya demi orang lain. Namun, hanya itulah satu-satunya idealisme yang ia miliki.

"Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa. Jujur, aku ingin memiliki kehidupan yang normal seperti anak lainnya. Merasakan cinta, kasih, dan sayang. Namun kau memberiku _kutukan_ ini kepada anakmu sendiri. DASAR AYAH SIALAN!"

Ia tak kuasa menahan tangis. Dadanya terasa sesak setiap kali mengingat semua kenangan itu. Kejengkelannya yang selama ini Ia tahan runtuh seketika. Kebencian kepada orang-orang desa mendarah daging dalam diri. Setiap kali mengingat perbuatan mereka, semakin dalam kedengkian itu. Namun, Ia bersumpah untuk menahan segala rasa sakit tanpa sedikitpun membantah.

"A—aku… hiks… tidak tau lagi apa yang harus ku lakukan.UNTUK APA AKU HIDUP—"

—Sesuatu bergerak cepat dan nyaris mengenainya. Refleks, Naruto menggunakan _Crakra_ untuk melompat jauh keatas pohon. Ketika Ia mendarat, tekanan luar biasa yang Ia rasakan membuat kesadaran Naruto seakan melayang untuk beberapa saat.

' _Apa ini, serangan? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya?'_

Sesaat keheningan melanda dirinya, berusaha fokus dari bahaya yang mengincar. Naruto berada dalam _Sannin_ mode, siap _stand by_ kapanpun. Tingkat kehati-hatiannya meningkat pesat, namun belum mencukupi persentasi kemenangan yang tipis ini.

"KELUARLAH KALIAN DASAR PENGECUT!"

Dia sadar kesalahan itu bisa saja membunuhnya. Namun Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan [Chakra] kehadiran seseorangpun di permakaman ini. Setidaknya dengan pancingan Ia bisa memprediksi arah serangan musuh.

' _Dimana mereka bersembunyi?'_

" _Hrrrgh—_ "

—Sebuah tangan kekar langsung mencekik lehernya. Pemuda itu meronta, tapi tinju maupun tendangan tak berarti. Kehadirannya sama sekali tidak bisa dilacak oleh _Sennin_ mode. Mustahil, seharusnya dengan mode ini Naruto dapat merasakan keberadaan makhluk hidup walaupun organisme terkecil sekalipun. Kecuali, jika sosok itu sebenarnya bukan—

Tebasan telak merobek tubuhnya hingga lapisan kulit terdalam. Darah segar langsung merembes keluar bersama beberapa organ dalam yang terserai berai bersama usus.

*Poft*

" _ **Senpou: Rasen Senko Cho Rinbuko Sanshiki**_ **!** **"**

Ledakan yang kuat dengan diameter dua puluh meter mengakhibatkan tanah dan beberapa perpohonan didekatnya hancur oleh kilatan petir berwarna kuning dengan daya hancur yang luas. Beberapa tumpukan tanah berisi mayat berhamburan ke segala arah.

Delapan formasi kunai dengan kertas jimat yang dilengkapi oleh energi _senjutsu_. Sebenarnya teknik ini tidak memiliki daya hancur fisik, namun memiliki efek fatal karena aliran listrik yang masuk ketubuh merambat naik ke otak melalui aliran darah sehingga otak akan rusak karena segatan listrik yang melebihi kapasitas yang seharusnya.

"Huh?! Bagaimana caranya aku minta maaf nanti kepada keluarga mereka? Ya sudahlah nanti belakangan saja."

Sosok yang hampir membunuhnya tadi telah terbujur kaku di atas tanah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan melawan, apa mungkin Ia sudah mati? Tidak, terlalu cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu yang masih belum jelas.

'Orang ini tidak memiliki aliran _chakra_. Tapi, aku bisa merasakan _Plana_ di tempat ini seperti di isap olehnya. Jadi itu alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaannya.'

Sosok ini memiliki tubuh yang besar dan tinggi, mungkin terlihat gemuk. Rambutnya panjang berwarna jingga, memakai setelan jubah berwarna hitam. Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena sosok itu tengkurap menghadap tanah.

'Tunggu! Senjata apa yang Ia pakai—"

Telambat, kilatan petir yang liar langsung menyambar Naruto yang kehilangan kosentrasi. Menciptakan efek redakan berskala tinggi dengan kilatan cahaya yang naik menuju angkasa. Kuburan-kuburan yang ada di tempat itu telah hancur dan rata dengan tanah.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja sumber ledakan itu seolah-olah di isap oleh sesuatu yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah pusat ledakan. [Black Hole] sebuah pemusatan massa yang cukup besar sehingga menghasilkan gaya gravitasi yang sangat besar. Gaya gravitasi yang sangat besar ini mencegah apa pun lolos darinya kecuali melalui perilaku terowongan kuantum. Medan gravitasi begitu kuat sehingga kecepatan lepas di dekatnya mendekati kecepatan cahaya.

" _Piuh~_ tadih itu hampir saja. Syukurlah aku tadi sempat mengeluarkan- _nya_..."

Debu dan asap tiba-tiba saja di terpa oleh angin liar yang berhembus laksana badai di siang bolong. Bukannya mendapat luka sedikitpun, pemuda itu justru memamerkan senyum mengejek seolah-olah Ialah sang pemenang yang sebenarnya.

"Terima kasih karena kalian telah menggacaukan tempat ini. Sebagai balasannya kalian harus _mati_ , Yah!"

Gelombang energi kejut meluap deras dari tubuhnya. Naruto berkali-kali menahan sakit karena pelepasan _kutukan_ yang baru di kuasainya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sungguh, rasanya seperti di bakar hidup-didup dengan api.

"Bantai mereka, _**Muramasa**_!"

Aura hitam yang mengelilingi tubuh pemuda itu bergerak seperti hewan liar. Ia mengamuk, lalu berkumpul di ujung pedang. Kumpulan energi yang terkonsentrasi mulai hilang tendali lalu terlempar seperti bom yang dapat mementalkan apapun yang berada di dekatnya.

" _ **Kenjutsu**_ : _**Fuuton**_ **:** _ **Yamikaze**_!"

Tebasan pedang itu mengakibatkan udara yang di sekitarnya mengalami pergesekan yang sangat kuat sehingga atom-atom yang ada di dalamnya seolah-olah berkumpul membentuk susunan mirip belati panjang berukuran besar yang melaju dan membelah apapun yang menghalaginya.

Sosok lain yang tadi menyerangnya bermaksut untuk menghindar, namun jangkauan serangan itu terlalu luas untuk melakukan lompatan tinggi di udata. Merasa peluangnya untuk lolos dari serangan ini sangat kecil. Sosok itu menancapkan pedangnya ketanah dalam posisi berdiri.

Tiba-tiba kumpulan kilatan biru muncul membentuk kubah setengah lingkaran. Saat kedua jurus itu saling beradu, berturan dari kedua sisi yang saling belawanan menghasilkan daya hancur yang sangat tinggi. Saling menampakan taring masing-masing dalam satu serangan.

Di lain tempat, sesuatu yang tidak terlihat menuju kearahnya. Menyadari hal itu, Naruto berkonsentrasi untuk menghidari serangan yang tidak di ketahui itu.

' _ **Time Alter**_ : _**Blow Invisible**_ **...** '

Tiba-tiba waktu terasa melambat, seolah-olah semua yang berada di dekatnya telah di _Descrease Speed_ seperti video. Memanfaatkan cela musuh, Naruto menghindari serangan dengan mudah lalu memberi tebasan telak di leher korban. Musuh tidak menyadari tebasan tersebut karena kecepatan ayunan pedangnya tidak bisa di lihat oleh mata.

"Hah... hah..."

Jantungnya seperti di cengkram oleh sesuatu, rasanya benar-benar sakit. Mungkin kerena teknik itu memberi efek samping yang berbahaya karena bisa menyebabkan kematian.

Sosok lain yang baru saja Ia tebas terjatuh ke atas tanah. Kepalanya putus dan mengeluarkan banyak darah seperti semprotan air. Namun, tidak sampai beberapa detik tubuh itu mulai lenyap tanpa alasan.

Belum sempat Naruto menarik napas, rekan musuh yang lain yang berjumlah dua orang maju untuk membantu teman mereka yang dalam kesulitan.

Salah satu dari mereka mengayunkan sebuah pedang berukuran besar secara horizontal. Namun dapat di gagalkan dengan cara menangkis serangan itu dengan pedangnya. Musuh mengambil senjata lain dari punggungnya dan kembali menyerang. Sadar akan datang bahaya, Naruto menarik kunai yang ada di lengan bajunya lalu menangkis kedua serangan itu sekaligus.

*Tings!

Pertarungan yang sengit, pedang dan kunai Naruto serta senjata musuh saling hantam tepat di bawah sinar bulan. Kemudian sosok kedua mengambil senjata dari ketiadaan dan melesatkan serangan susulan. Naruto membalas dan aksi itu kembali terjadi. Namun, serangan yang baru saja Ia tangkis itu justru bertambah kuat setelah di pukul oleh sesuatu yang mirip palu. Memberi tekanan penghancur yang tidak bisa Ia tahan.

Berpikir cepat, Naruto mengucapkan mantra untuk pelepasan _kutukan_ yang selanjutnya.

' _ **Curser Gear: Crucio.**_ '

Aura hitam berkumpul menggelilingi senjatanya, melindungi Pemuda itu dari serangan brutal milik musuh sekaligus memberi serangan balasan sehingga kedua musuh itu terlempar jauh menerobos pepohonan.

Tanpa jeda, sosok yang lainnya juga menyerang Naruto dari sisi belakang. Naruto masih dengan satu pedangnya maju bermaksut untuk kembali melawan. Mereka bergerak secepat kilat dan saling serang satu sama lain.

*BOOM!

Saat kedua orang itu saling hantam, tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba terpentar jauh kebelakang. Tubuhnya beberapa kali terguling-guling ketanah dan akhirnya menabrak batu nisan hingga hancur.

" _Akh..._ "

Tangannya mengalami luka bakar serius karena berusaha menahan ledakan saat benturan senjata terjadi. Jaket hitamnya sobek, kepalanya berdarah, dan punggungnya mengalami patah tulang.

Sambil menahan sakit, Naruto berusaha bangkit. Namun, lagi-lagi musuh yang lain maju dan mengayuhkan senjatanya yang tidak terlihat kepadanya. Naruto terpaksa menangkis serangan tersebut. Kekuatan yang tidak seimbang dan jumlah mereka yang banyak mengakibatkan Naruto kelelahan. Sebenarnya bisa saja Ia kabur menggunakan _Hiraishin no Jutsu_. Tapi, Ia masih belum mengguasainya.

Musuh menyerangnya dengan mengumpulkan chakra di kedua tangannya membentuk pedang. Sesekali serangan Naruto mampu menghantam jatuh musuh ketanah, dengan pedangnya Pemuda itu beberapa _kali_ telah membunuh mereka. Namun musuh terus bermunculan setelah Ia membunuh salah satu dari mereka. Naruto terlempar sampai enam kali menghantam tanah dan pohon. Tak peduli kondisinya yang semakin parah, Naruto bergerak cepat dan membalas musuh, tapi kelompok ini benar-benar sulit untuk di taklukan.

Naruto di keroyok habis-habisan, _Kage Bunshin_ yang Ia ciptakan kalah tanding dari mereka. Mode _Sannin_ sebentar lagi juga akan habis, _silkut_ sihirnya kacau sehingga pelepasan _kutukan_ tak dapat di aktifkan. Ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak, omong kosong yang Ia ucapkan beberapa menit yang lalu tak lebih dari sampah.

"Hah... hah..."

Celaka, Naruto membiarkan pertahanannya terbuka. Beberapa kali Ia harus menahan teriakannya karena serangan bertubi-tubi dari mereka bertujuh. Jatuh bangun, Ia terus melawan. Tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun.

Wajahnya semakin pucat, tubuhnya di penuhi oleh luka. Darah mengalir deras dari sekujur tubuh. Genggaman pedang yang ada di tangannya semakin melemah.

Salah satu musuh yang memiliki tubuh yang tinggi mendorong senjatanya ke arah depan. Musuh melesat, bersiap untuk menusuk Naruto yang kini tanpa pedang.

*Traks

"Ukh... Argh... AHH..."

Tubuhnya di tusuk secara bersamaan, membuat sobekan menganga. Sontak Naruto menjerit histeris, beberapa kali Ia muntah darah, ekspresi wajahnya menahan sakit. Kesadarannya mulai menghilang, aura kehidupannya mulai menguap bersama dangan darah yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

' _Aku... TIDAK INGIN MATI!_ '

Sekejap mata, ledakan hebat yang berasal dari tubuh Pemuda itu mendorong ketujuh sosok itu menjauh darinya. _Silkut_ sihirnya menyebar keseluruh tubuh. _Prana_ dalam jumlah besar mengamuk mengakibatkan permukaan bumi tempat Ia berpijak rata dengan tanah. Angin berhembus kencang dan menerbangkan pohon-pohon, dedaunan, batu, dan pasir. Cahaya terang menembus angkasa. Tak ada yang selamat dari peristiwa itu. Semuanya mati seketika, hanya mereka yang terpilih yang mampu bertahan dari kegilaan yang terjadi malam itu.

Tidak beberapa lama, _silkut_ sihirnya mulai normal. Bekas tusukan, sayatan, dan lain-lain hilang entah kemana. Tarikan Napasnya mulai teratur, kesadaraan mulai kembali. Jaket yang Ia pakai meninggalkan noda darah yang masih menempel di sana.

Iris matanya mulai terbuka lebar. Kesan pertama yang Ia lihat pertama kali adalah bulu burung berwarna hitam dan putih berguguran di angkasa. Diantara sinar lembulan, makluk yang memiliki dua sayap laksana malaikat yang turun dari langit ke bumi. Sosoknya bersinar di tengah-tengah cahaya bulan yang meneranggi wajahnya. Cantik, benar-benar maha karya Tuhan yang tidak tak bisa di lukisan dengan kata-kata.

Setelah gadis itu berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto lalu membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Iris matanya berwarna biru, membalas tatapan Naruto yang tak kuasa untuk menahan takjup antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Warna rambutnya terlihat sedikit aneh, ujung rambutnya berwarna putih. Namun, batang rambutnya berwarna hitam. Gadis itu memakai setelan pakaian tempur berupa rompi tanpa lengan baju dan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Kulitnya tidak terlalu putih, namun terlihat profesional. Tubuhnya cukup tinggi, kira-kira sejajar dengan bahu Naruto. Naruto tidak terlalu yakin, usianya mungkin tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan dirinya saat ini.

Dan, sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik matanya akan mengubah takdik pemuda itu selamanya.

"Apakah... kau _Master_ ku?"

...

 **A/N** : Konichiwa Minna-san...

Maaf banget, saya baru bisa Publist fic ini. Rencananya saya tadinya ingin menyelesaikannya 2 minggu setelah Chp 1. Ternyata susah-susah gampang menulis adegan _action_. Di tambah lagi sya masih perlu banyak mambaca referensi dari berbagai sumber untuk mengembangkan fic ini.

Gomong-gomong, saya masih bingung soal pemanggilan _servant_. Shiro waktu memanggil Saber kan dekat sama lingkaran sihir, kira-kira bisa tidak di lakukan tanpa membuat lingkaran sihir terlebih dahulu?

Di chapter ini, Naruto bisa di bilang _cukup_ kuat. Namun dari segi kemampuan Ia perlu banyak belajar. Masih banyak hal yang tidak Ia ketahui tentang _Ninjutsu_ dan _Majutsu_. _Curser Gear_ Ane pinjam dari _Owari no Serapt_ , jangan protes namanya juga fanfiction. _Unleash Your Imagination..._

Saya sedikit _Flasback_ , jika anda pencinta _Fate/Series_ tentu anda tidak asing dengan mantra ini, kan? Di sini, saya akan sedikit memperlihatkan awal-awal hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke bersama _Servant_ mereka. Nantinya, saya akan berusaha mengembangkan setiap _even_. Do'a kan saya agar tidak sampai _Block Writer_.

Satu lagi yang terpenting, terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah memberi dukungan penuh. Saya masih newbie dan perlu banyak belajar, jadi tolong bisakan kalian memberi saya saran dan kritik untuk kelanjutkan Fic ini?

 _Rezlan Logout..._


	4. CHP 03: Saber, The Curse Princess

...

"Hah... hah..." kepala ku terasa sangat sakit. Aku mencengkram kepalaku frustasi. Bayang-bayang itu, mayat-mayat itu. Meraka berkumpul di tengah-tengah hamparan tanah lapang. Pembantaian demi pembantaian aku saksikan, terlalu banyak adegan sadis tanpa yang mengisi sudut-sudut dalam otakku. Menciptakan khayalan-khayalan imajinasi yang membuat perutku ingin muntah. Aku berusaha untuk menolong namun Aku tak bisa, perbedaan tempat & lokasi dan selisih waktu yang panjang. Memaksa diriku untuk melihat kekejaman mereka yang membantai orang-orang tak dosa. Aku ingin sekali berteriak, namun ada sesuatu yang memaksa diriku untuk diam. Emosiku tidak setabil, tubuhku meriap dingin, mataku terasa panas, sambil mamaki-maki orang yang paling aku benci di dunia ini.

"Bangsat Kau Itachi! Brengsek Kau! Akan kubunuh Kau! Akan Ku BUNUH KAU!"

Denyut di kepalaku semakin sakit, seperti di hantam oleh benda tumpul berulang-ulang kali. Napas ku terasa sesak, air mataku tak terbendung, teriakan putus asa mengisi seluruh ruang pribadiku. Aku berusaha untuk memukul-mukulkan kepadaku kedinding, berharap untuk menghilangkan sakit yang membanjiri sel-sel di otakku. Bukannya sakitnya berhenti, justru semakin parah. Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan darah yang bocor dari kepalaku, warna merah kental yang mengingatkanku pada tragedi itu semakin dan semakin menyiksaku.

" _ **Raiton: Raigeki**_!"

Tempat persembunyian yang kami tempati hancur oleh ledakan kilat skala luas yang mencapai radius hingga 1 Km. Dinding dan langit-langit kamar hancur dan jatuh menimpa para tahanan milik Orochimaru dan anak buahnya. Sementara Aku, justru di lindungi oleh tanda kutukan yang kuterima darinya. Ular besar berwarna putih langsung membungkus tubuhku dan membiarkan dirinya terkena puing-puing langit-langit kamar berserta retakan tanah yang hampir menggenai ku. Saat batu berukuran agak besar jatuh tepat ke arahku. Aku tidak sempat menghindar, nyeri di kepalaku sama sekali belum sembuh. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh mati di sini! Aku tidak boleh mati sebelum membunuh bajingan itu.

Kemana perginya batu besar tadi? Mataku terasa agak berat, dengan paksa Aku manajamkan indra penglihatanku dengan _Sharingan_. Menerusuri jejak reruntuhan yang nyaris membunuhku. Saat aku memperhatikan sekeliling. Sosok makhluk astral berwarna ungu yang menyerupai seorang gadis berada tepat di atasku. Jadi begitu, Ia menyelamatkanku dengan menjadikan punggungnya sebagai pelindung. Tunggu dulu, dari mana datangnya makhluk ini?

Saat Aku berpaling, sosok yang Aku kenali sebagai Servant-ku berdiri membelakangi ku. Ia terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, aura hitam yang biasa menggelilingi tubuhnya hilang dalam sekejap. Menapakan seorang gadis (mungkin seusia dengan ku) yang memiliki tinggi tidak lebih dari 165Cm. Rambut berwarna hitam sebahu dengan sedikit warna putih (mirip uban) yang menghiasi mahkotanya. Tubuhnya di balut oleh Astral mode [Pakaian tempur] ... Sesuatu mirip gelang berwarna merah tergantung di pengelangan tangan kirinya.

" _ **Master... kau tidak apa-apa**_?"

Suram, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Walaupun selama ini Aku mengabaikannya, namun sekarang Aku mengerti. Kehidupannya di masa lalu di penuhi oleh kesedihan sama seperti ku. Kami seolah-olah di pertemukan oleh takdir. Takdir dunia yang memaksa orang-orang seperti kami larut dalam penderitaan dan cobaan yang tiada akhir.

"Sekarang Aku mengerti. Kau tidak melindungi ku karena perintah atau karena kau seorang Servant (Pelayan/Pelindung). Kau melindungiku atas kemauan mu sendiri, kan?"

Walaupun Ia tak menjawab... bagiku itu sudah cukup.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Massahi Kishimoto**

 **Fate/Series © TYPE-MOON**

 **Fate/Future: Dark Heaven © Rezlan**

 **Rated T**

 **Fantasy, Spiritual, Adventure, Tragedy, Family, Freindship, Romance~**

 **Charakter: Naruto Namikaze (Naruo U.) & Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Warning: Typoc, Miss, EYD asal-asal, Crossover, OOC, etc**

.

.

.

 _ **CHP 3: Saber, The Curse Princess**_

"Apa... kau _Master_ ku?"

Naruto hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Saat dirinya hampir mati di tangan musuh, tiba-tiba saja terjadi peristiwa aneh yang tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan logika. Hingga kemunculan sosok perempuan yang tidak di ketahui identitasnya—memanggil pemuda itu dengan sebutan _Master_.

"Arg..."

Naruto merasakan rasa sakit yang muncul di tangannya. Ketika dia memeriksanya, ada sebuah simbol yang terukir di punggung tangan kiri pemuda tersebut, mirip seperti tato—bukti bahwa _Seihai_ mengakuinya sebagai seorang _Master_ dan memperbolehkannya menggunakan _Segel Perintah._

"Namaku Saber... _Servant_ yang akan menjadi pelindungmu."

"Saber? Pelindung? Apa maksud—"

Gadis misterius yang mengaku bernama Saber itu tiba-tiba menarik Pemuda itu menjauh. Mengabaikan pijakan tempat mereka berdiri tadi hancur oleh serangan mendadak. Dengan [Plana Burst] Gadis itu melompat tinggi sambil membawa Naruto yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Hey apa-apa ini!"

"Diam!"

Naruto reflesks menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Bentakan yang menakutkan dan mematikan itu membuat Lelaki itu tidak berani protes. Bisikan insting Naruto sebagai _Shinobi_ memberitahunya bahwa Gadis itu _berbahaya_.

"...Baiklah, maafkan aku."

Mereka mendarat di atas tanah, sekitar lima puluh meter dari lokasi awal. Mengesampingkan rasa malunya, Naruto turun dari pelukan Saber dan berdiri dengan dua kakinya sendiri. Menarik napas panjang, Gadis itu memasang ekspresi bersalah.

"Bukannya Aku bersikap tidak sopan kepadamu _Master_. Jika aku terlampat menyadarinya, kau pasti sudah mati."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi kenapa kau memanggilku _Master_?"

"Bisakah kita tunda pembicaraan ini?! Aku harus fokus dengan musuh yang ada di hadapan kita."

Benar apa yang di katakan Gadis itu, tak berapa lama musuh yang _hampir_ membunuh Naruto kini bermunculan di segala arah. Mereka berjumlah tujuh orang, masing-masing dari mereka menggenggam senjata berupa pedang berbagai bentuk dan ukuran.

"Jadi bagaiprana menurut mu, _Master_."

"Aku?"

"Ya iyalah, memangnya siapa lagi?!"

Naruto menghela napas. Berhadapan dengan orang asing yang tidak di kenal itu memang merepotkan. Tapi, bukan itu masalah. Musuh yang tidak di ketahui itu memiliki kekuatan tempur yang hebat. Kemampuan mareka yang sulit di lacak, bahkan dengan tambahan _Sannin Mode_ sekalipun.

"...Mereka berbahaya."

Naruto menghela napas. Sedangkan Seber hanya memberi respon seadanya. Saat mereka masih berdiri di posisi sebelumnya, _manusia_ dalam jumlah besar menggepung mereka dari segala penjuruh. Pakaian mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan musuh yang sebelumnya. Hanya saja senjata yang mereka genggam bermacam-macam.

"Sial... mereka bertambah banyak lagi."

Jumlah musuh tiba-tiba meningkat pesat, bahkan mereka terus bertambah banyak tanpa kendali. Naruto sempat berpikir itu adalah sebuah teknik yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan _Taju Kage Bunshin_. Namun, Ia sadar bahwa teknik yang mereka pakai itu bukan berasal dari _Ninjutsu_.

"Dengan kata lain mereka bukan _manusia_." Kata Pemuda bersurai pirang itu kepada Saber.

"Kau benar. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang hidup, mereka adalah _Roh kegelapan_ [Assassin] yang sering berbuat kerusakan selama hidupnya."

Assassin adalah salah satu _class_ yang berada di dalam tujuh lingkaran ksatria yang di panggil oleh _Seihai_. _Class_ ini memiliki semacam _skill_ khusus [Presence Concealment], yaitu kemampuan untuk menghilangkan keberadaan diri. Jadi, selama Ia menggunaan kemampuan ini. Ia tidak akan mudah untuk dideteksi oleh siapapun—kecuali, jika Ia bergerak untuk menyerang.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa mereka bisa sebanyak ini?"

"Mungkin saja mereka berasal dari satu organisasi yang sama. Mungkin setingkat _ANBU_. Tapi, sepertinya misi yang mereka jalankan sangat kotor dan tidak manusiawi."

"Jadi, menurutmu bagaiprana caranya agar kita bisa keluar dari situasi ini?"

"Kita tidak bisa menggunakan serangan tunggal. Hal itu tidak akan berpenggaru sama sekali. Jadi kesimpulanku, serangan berskala luas dengan daya hancur ranking _S+_ bisa membunuh mereka semua."

' _Chakra ku tinggal sedikit, menggunakan Prana di saat seperti ini tidak mungkin. Meninggalkan dua Bunshin dalam sikap bertapa membutuhkan konsentrasi yang tinggi. Rubah itu juga tidak bisa di harapkan. Jadi, Aku harus berbuat apa?'_

"Jangan khawatir, Aku memiliki simpanan _Prana_ dalam jumlah besar. Setidaknya itu cukup untuk memanggil _Hougo_ milikku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Intinya aku memiliki serangan _Anti-Army_ & serangan tersebut hanya bisa kupakai saat diriku berada dalam sikap diam. Jadi bisakah kau menunda beberapa menit untukku?"

"Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan?"

"Mungkin... satu menit lebih."

"Baiklah! Aku pegang kata-katamu itu. Tapi, apabila kau membohongiku. Aku akan mem- _bunuh_ -mu sekarang."

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu kecewa, _Master_."

Sesaat setelah mereka mengakhiri pembicaraan, sejumlah besar rombongan musuh maju menyerang mereka. Naruto menyarungkan pedangnya kembali, dari balik lengan bajunya muncul beberapa kunai yang memiliki tiga sisi tajam.

"Saber!"

Sebelum Naruto mampu mengatakan hal lain, Saber sudah terlebih dahulu menyiapkan serangannya dan berdiri dalam posisi tegak sambil mengacuhkan pedangnya tinggi-tinggi dengan kedua tangannya.

" _Master_ , Mohon bantuannya!"

Dengan kedua kakinya, Naruto melompat tinggi keudara sambil melemparkan kunai-kunai itu keatas tanah. Sesaat setelah semua kunai itu dilemparkan, Naruto menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya untuk membentuk segel jutsu.

" **Fuuinjutsu** : _Oni no Sanga_..."

Daerah-daerah yang telah ditandai oleh kunai-kunai tersebut dipenuhi oleh simbol-simbol aneh yang menyebar menggelilingi mereka berdua. Lingkaran-lingkaran yang berjumlah tiga buah dengan ukuran diameter yang berbeda. Lingkaran kecil berada di bagian paling dalam. Lingkaran kedua yang berukuran sedang berada di tengah. Sedangkan yang lebih besar berada di bagian paling luar. Bidang-bidang datar tersebut di hiasi oleh ukiran huruf aksara yang tidak beraturan.

Rombongan musuh yang berjumlah lima belas orang menyerbu mereka dari arah barat. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja mereka yang lebih dulu melewati lingkaran membatas itu langsung _'terperangkap'_ oleh jebakan ' _hidup'_. Tubuh mereka seperti dikekang oleh sesuatu yang berwarna hitam seperti teknik bayangan khas milik _Clan_ Nara.

"— **Fuuton** : _Kazekiri_!"

Suatu kilatan kuning mendadak muncul di hadapan mereka. Dengan sekajap mata, satu persatu tubuh makluk hitam itu terbelah-belah menjadi potongan yang lebih kecil oleh teknik pemotong angin sederhana. Namun, memiliki daya penghancur yang sangat mematikan.

Tak berhenti sampai di situ, Naruto yang telah menginjakan kakinya di atas tanah langsung menarik ganggang pedang miliknya, hembusan napasnya terasa berat hanya untuk mengucapkan nama teknik tersebut.

" **Kenjutsu** : _Yukikage_!"

Ayunan kilat yang Naruto tebaskan menggenai musuh yang berada tepat di dalam lingkaran pembatas. Awalnya tidak terjadi apa-apa, namun sejurus kemudian tubuh mereka terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Teknik yang umum di gunakan oleh kalangan _Samurai_ ini memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukan satu serangan tunggal dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi. Sehingga apabila teknik ini terperaktekan kepada orang lain, dapat dipastikan mereka akan terkecoh oleh serangan yang terlihat _meleset_ tersebut.

Empat makluk hitam yang meluncur turun dari atas udara. Naruto melompat dan menebas salah satu dari mereka, lalu mendarat di atas tanah terdekat dan membunuh sisanya.

"Sial!"

Naruto mengaktifkan hirashin, berpindah menuju sisi yang belawanan. Di sana dia mengaktifkan [Limited Enchance]. Sebuah kemampuan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan bertempur, mirip _Sennin Mode_. Cara kerjanya yaitu dengan cara memaksa jantung untuk berdetak lebih cepat. Namun, apabila teknik sihir ini di gunakan lebih dari dua menit. Kemungkinan besar, penggunanya akan mengalami sesak napas  & kemungkinan terburuknya adalah mati—jantung berhenti memompa darah.

"HAH!"

Menghancurkan tempurung kepala musuh dengan kakinya, Naruto menyerang para Assassin dengan kecepatan peluru. Tubuh-tubuh Assassin yang termaterialisasi hancur layaknya sebuah kertas. Assassin yang lain berusaha menyerang Naruto dengan berbagai cara, tapi dengan mudahnya Naruto menghantam dan menghempaskan mereka.

Rombongan musuh yang lain terus berdatangan, Naruto yang merasa dirinya kalah jumlah terpaksa menggunakan beberapa _Bunshin_ untuk melindungi _teritori_ mereka dari serbuan musuh. Beberapa kali Naruto bersama Bunshinnya bertelepot dengan menggunakan _Hiraishin_ untuk membasmi makluk hitam yang berusaha untuk membunuh mereka. Walaupun secara kemampuan, Naruto lebih unggul dari mereka. Tapi, dengan musuh yang tidak ada habisnya ini sulit untuk mempertahankan diri.

"Saber! berapa lama lagi?!"

"Dua puluh detik lagi!"

Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya hanya dengan satu tangan, membiarkan tangan yang lainnya bebas. Tapi bukannya mengayunkan pukuran, dia justru melempar pedangnya ke arah salah satu musuh yang memiliki tubuh agak besar dan menusuknya. Menghentikan serangan dari musuh yang baru datang, Naruto mengumpulkan _Chakra_ di tangan kirinya dan meninju penyerangnya kearah musuh yang telah tertusuk, serta membunuh mereka sekaligus.

Setelah menarik pedangnya kembali, Naruto mulai menghitung mundul—tanpa terasa detik-detik penentuan nasib mereka akan di tentukan oleh satu serangan itu.

Sepuluh...

Naruto menarik sebuah gulungan dari balik jaket hitamnya, sepucuk senapang api model _Revolver_ muncul dari dalam gulungan di sertai oleh kepulan asap kecil.

"— _Deadly Shoot_!"

Dengan ekspresi menahan sakit Naruto menarik pelatuknya tanpa membidik apapun—kuncinya adalah dengan memegang senapang itu. Pelontar peluru dan komponen senapang lainnya telah dimodifikasi dengan ritual sihir. Sehingga tanpa membidiknya terlebih dahulu, peluru ini memiliki kendali layaknya sebuah misil yang dapat mengunci targetnya dari jarak jauh.

Proyektil yang di miliki oleh senjata ini sebenarnya adalah darah—teknik ini meminta tumbal darah dengan cara mengisap bermili-mili liter darah dari telapak tangan pengguna. Walaupun demikian, teknik ini memiliki daya hancur yang setara dengan kekuatan panah tertinggi milik _Susan`o_.

Ada sebuah teknik rune sihir di Finlandia yang di sebut _'Gandr'_ , yang memberikan satu kutukan pada target hanya dengan menunjuk mereka. Kutukan tersebut bisa mengakibatkan luka fisik—mirip seperti peluru—jika dibuat menggunakan jumlah _prana_ yang besar.

Oleh karena Ia menggunakan darah sebagai ganti _amunisi_. Ketika proyektil ini menembus tubuh lawan, maka kutukan akan aktif—senjata ini benar-benar peluru setan— dan mengakhiri hidup lawan dalam sebuah—

'Boom!'

—ledakan.

Lima...

' **Poft**.'

' **Poft**.'

Satu persatu Bunshin yang Ia buat lenyap, Naruto berada di luar batasnya. Sedangkan Saber mulai mengucapkan kata-kata—seperti do`a—sambil mengacuhkan pedangnya tinggi-tinggi.

 _ **Wahai Engkau Sang Penjaga...**_

Empat...

Musuh mulai _mendobrak_ masuk kedalam lingkaran pertama, Naruto dengan sisa kekuatannya masih terus berjuang—mengabaikan kondisi tubuhnya yang telah babak belur.

Tiga...

 _ **Atas rahmad Tuhan mu yang menciptakan...**_

"— **Fuuton** : _Tajuu Shinkuugyaku_!"

Muntahan Proyektil peluruh _angin_ yang di muntahkan oleh Naruto dengan cara menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menggumpulkan Chakra di dalam mulut dan menenbakannya kearah lawan. Umumnya pengguna teknik ini hanya bisa menembakan satu per satu proyektil _angin_ dari dalam mulut. Namun, berkat darah yang diwariskan oleh sang ayah. Naruto menutupi kelematan teknik itu dan menciptakan pariasi _jutsu_ dengan cara menembakan proyektil secara bersamaan dalam sekali _hembus_.

Dua...

 _ **Bantulah aku...**_

Di sisi lain, Fuinjutsu terbatas yang Naruto ciptakan telah menghilang. Memang teknik itu memiliki keunggulan karena dapat menahan serangan Ranking A+. Namun, keterbatasan Chakra yang Ia miliki karena pertarungan yang sebelumnya mengakibatkan lenyapnya penghalang tersebut.

Dengan tergesah-gesah, Naruto mengaktifkan _Hiraishin_ ketempat Saber berada. Setelah sampai di sana—membelakangi Saber, Ia langsung mengambil sikap bertempur kembali. Musuh telah di depan mata, jarak yang memisahkan mereka kurang dari enam meter.

Dalam situasi apapun, seorang petarung harus tetap fokus saat menghadapi petarungan yang sesungguhnya. Namun, sebagai manusia biasa. Naruto sadar bahwa dirinya sering keriru ketika Ia harus mengambil pilihan sulit.

Satu...

Ketika jarak diantara mereka hanya tinggal kurang dari satu meter. Naruto memproritaskan keselamatan Saber. Walaupun sebenarnya Ia tidak mempercayai perkataan gadis itu. Namun, sudah telambat baginya untuk menyesali keputusan yang telah Ia ambil.

' _Hidup atau mati, tidak ada bedanya...'_

 _ **Hukum semua pendosa ini!**_

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat di dalam hutan, sosok yang menyembunyikan dirinya di balik stelan hitam compang-camping. Wajahnya di sembunyikan oleh topeng putih polos tanpa ukiran wajah—kecuali dua lubang mata. Dari kejauhan, Ia bisa melihat pertempuran yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Saber. Matanya yang sangat tajam bagaikan elang terus menerus mengamati pertarungan mereka.

Dari apa yang Ia lihat, Saber sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya yang semula. Sedangkan Naruto berpindah kesana kemari layaknya bola meriam dan membunuh musuh yang ada. Di luar perkiraan, seluruh _pasukan_ yang dikirim untuk membunuh mereka lenyap seketika. Menyisakan tempat kosong bekas pertarungan dengan medan yang hancur di sana-sini.

' _Bagaiprana menurutmu tentang kemampuan Saber?'_

Tiba-tiba, suara seseorang yang berbicara melewati telepati melemparkan pertanyaan kepadanya.

"Seperti yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang Servant kelas Saber." Dari ujung telepati, seseorang yang sedang berkomonikasi dengan Pria berjubah hitam itu menganggu menanggapinya.

Saber di sebut-sebut sebagai kelas _Servant_ yang paling kuat karena memiliki _parameter_ yang paling seimbang di antara ke tujuh _class_. Selain itu, fakta bahwa _class_ ini memiliki _rating_ yang tinggi di semua kategori—tidak dapat di bantahkan.

Dari ke-3 _Perang_ yang pernah terjadi, hanya kelas Saber saja yang dapat bertahan sampai akhir—katanya. Walaupun begitu, kelas-kelas _Servant_ yang lain juga tidak dapat di anggap remeh.

"Walaupun sepertinya Saber sengaja untuk menyembunyikan kemampuan aslinya. Namun, dari apa yang saya lihat, kemungkinan Saber memiliki _Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm_."

 **Anti-Army Noble Phantasm** adalah Jenis Hougo yang memiliki rentang serangan yang cukup lebar khususnya terhadap tentara . Teknik ini ibarat senjata yang sangat kuat melebihi Anti -Unit Noble Phantasms dan memiliki daya hancur yang tinggi terhadap musuh, tetapi teknik ini harus digunakan dengan lebih bijak karena sangat boros Prana. Sehingga apabila ingin digunakan kembali, mereka harus menunggu hingga pengisian Plana selesai.

"Tapi anehnya, semua Unit yang kita kirim _lenyap_ tanpa sisa. Apa Anda tau apa itu, _Master_?"

Dalam beberapa kasus, Noble Phantasm yang di miliki oleh seorang Servant memiliki kemampuan untuk menghilangkan batas-batas antara kenyataan dan ilusi. Hal ini juga belaku bagi seorang _Magus_ —Dengan catatan, mereka harus memiliki penyimpanan _Plana_ dalam jumlah besar untuk mengaktifkannya. Namun, melenyapkan musuh dalam sekejap tanpa meninggalkan bekas fisik sedikitpun...

" _Master_?"

"Kerjamu bagus, kembalilah!"

"Baik."

Tanpa membantah perintah _Tuan_ -nya, orang itu lenyap ditelan oleh keheningan malam. Tak ada satupun gerakan, bunyi, atau jejak yang di tinggalkan olehnya. Satu-satunya yang tersisa adalah permandangan suram di sertai oleh bau darah yang mulai menggering dari jasat-jasat sekelompok _Shinobi_ yang sedang melakukan Patrol di perbatasan desa Konoha.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang berada di atas bukit, terdapat sebuah kuil yang berbentuk seperti bangunan bergaya tradisional jepang dengan atap yang terbuat dari tanah liat yang berwarna coklat kusam. Dinding kuil itu sama sekali tidak terurus, menambah kesan mistis yang dapat di rasakan dari bangunan yang telah berdiri lebih dari dua ratus tahun tersebut.

Orang-orang yang pernah tinggal di dekat tempat itu sering mengalami sesak napas disertai dehigrasi. Ditambah lagi kuil itu memiliki aura tidak bersahabat bagi siapupun yang berusaha untuk mendekatinya, bahkan dari jarak dua kilometer sekalipun. Konon, tempat itu adalah bekas permakaman yang telah di bongkar dan di atas tanah tersebut di bangun sebuah tempat peribadahan seperti sekarang. Namun, terlepas dari mitos yang tersebar di antara masyarakat. Ada sebuah rahasia yang segaja di sembunyikan dari kuil yang hampir tidak penah dipakai itu.

Ruangan yang berada di dalam kuil memiliki luas kurang lebih tiga puluh kali dua puluh lima meter itu memiliki sebuah patung mirip Buddha berukuran besar yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Di samping kiri dan kanannya, terdapat patung dewa-dewi yang berjumlah lebih dari sepuluh.

"Wahai Tuhanku di Surga, lingdungilah diriku dari segala ajakan dan hasrat yang membuat diriku hilang arah. Kata-kata yang tergolong rendah dan hanya diselimuti oleh dosa—"

"—Oh wahai Engkau orang suci, wajahmu menyeringai bagai serigala yang lapar."

Si _Pendeta_ yang di maksut hanya memasang ekspresi datar, wajahnya yang mulai mengalami penuaan terlihat tenang dengan jenggot yang berwarna putih bagai salju. Mahkota rambut yang selama ini yang miliki telah lepas dari singgah sananya, menyisakan plek-plek hitam halus dari kulit kepala yang telah kehilangan masa mudanya.

"Memangnya terlihat olehmu, ya?"

"Tentu saja, seringai yang pantas bagi bajingan sepertimu, _Pendeta_."

Sang lawan bicara, menyandarkan dirinya di salah satu tiang yang ada di ruangan itu. Tamu yang tidak diundang itu memakai setelan jas hitam tanpa di kancing dengan kaus obrong berwarna putih, rambutnya berwarna hitam panjang sampai kepunggung berayun-ayun kecil ditiup oleh angin. Wajahnya tidak telihat karena menghadap kebawah, namun bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman—seringai jahat seorang pembunuh.

"Oh terima kasih atas pujiannya..."

Tidak seperti Pendeta kebanyakan, Ia adalah salah satu pengawas yang di kirim oleh _Greater Temples_ untuk menjadi penengah di perang _Holy Grail_ kali ini. Tugasnya memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Pengawas yang pernah di kirim di perang _Holy Grail_ yang sebelumnya. Namun, perang yang terjadi kali ini sedikit berbeda dari yang biasanya.

"Apakah **Saber** sudah di panggil?"

"Tentu saja, **Saber** sudah di panggil ke dunia ini oleh seorang _Master_ yang tidak biasa."

"Sepertinya menarik. Kalau boleh tau... siapa nama _Master_ itu ?"

"Apakah hal itu penting untuk di tanyakan?"

"Kau pikir aku datang jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk mendengar kau menggoceh, Pak Tua ?"

"Hahaha... tidak, bukan begitu. Justru tidak akan menarik lagi, kan? Ibarat sebuah hidangan, kau kekeyangan oleh hidangan utama dan tidak sempat mencicipi hidangan pembuka."

"Heh? Terserah kaulah." Sang Pendeta membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang, di tangan kirinya ada sebuah bola kaca berwarna biru. Di berbagai praktek ilmu kebatinan [Spirit of Art], [Mirror Orb] biasanya di pakai oleh seseorang untuk melihat atau memantau pergerakan objek yang mencurigakan. Kemampuan ini juga bisa memata-matai musuh dari jarak jauh. Hanya saja, apabila ada seseorang yang lebih pro di bidang ini. Si pengguna pasti akan langsung ketahuan.

"Sesuai dengan apa yang pernah kau katakan, _Seihai Senso_ di mulai kembali setelah enam belas tahun yang lalu. Sebagai seorang pengadil, Aku hanya bisa berdo`a bahwa mukjizat dan tanda-tanda kebesaran Tuhan akan terlaksana kembali, dan _Seihai_ dapat menampakan dirinya dengan sempurna."

"Walaupun tanah ini berubah menjadi _neraka_?"

"Ya... persoalan itu berada di luar kehendakku. Baik itu penyiksaan, pembunuhan, penghapusan dosa dan harga diri, serta apapun itu adalah keputusan para Master. Karena itu, ayo kita berdo`a semoga Tuhan kita di Surga akan mengampuni seluruh dosa yang ada di bumi ini."

Kharisma seorang tokoh agama lenyap seketika, digantikan oleh senyum piskofak dan tawa laksana orang gila yang telah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Sambil menari-nari girang di atas alta, sang Pendeta tak henti-hentinya melantunkan ayat-ayat kekafiran dan melempar-lemparkan tungku pembakaran yang biasanya di pakai untuk memanjatkan do'a.

"Hahaha... hahaha... hahaha... Oh Wahai Tuhanku yang Maha Perkasa lagi Maha Penyiksa, perlihatkanlah Kebesaran-Mu dan ubahlah tanah ini menjadi Neraka!"

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Hallo Minna-san, lama juga terakhir saya Update Chapter baru. Walaupun Fic ini sebenarnya agak sepi penggunjung [Maklum newbie] apa boleh buat (-_-) Tapi... sya cukup optimis untuk segera menamatkan Fic ini.

Terima kasih atas saran dari salah satu Senpai yang memberi saya masukan untuk Fic ini. Awalnya agak ragu juga sih, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir sayang jika Fic ini harus berhenti ditengah jalan.

Untuk teman saya yang kebetulan minjam akun, mending kamu buat sendiri saja, ok!

Berikut ini adalah rincian Profil Master & Servant yang telah di ketahui [Sebenarnya ini masih belum semuanya, lagi cari material untuk Fic] :

 **Profil Master**

 **Naruto N. [Naruto U.]**

Nama : Naruto Namikaze

Gender : laki-laki

Usia : 16

Perawakan : tinggi sedang, rambut pirang pendek, kulit coklat muda

Status : Jounin [mantan ANBU].

Teknik Sihir yang dikuasai : Magic Circuist, Alchemy, Magic Curse

Teknik Ninja yang dikuasai : Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu

Latar belakang : ayahnya adalah seorang ninja-penyihir dari keluarga Namikaze sekaligus mantan Kage di desanya. Ia pernah berkerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran sekaligus agen ganda, atau dikenal sebagai _Kuroi no Killer_. Ketika ajal akan menjemput, sang ayah mewariskan kepadanya sebuah katana hitam sebagai relik. Awalnya, Naruto sama sekali tidak tertarik mengikuti Grail war. Namun, karena suatu alasan Ia ingin mencari tau hubungan peperangan itu dengan tragedi enam belas tahun yang lalu.

 **Sasuke U.**

Nama : Sasuke Uchiha

Umur : 16

Perawakan : Tinggi sedang dengan rambut hitam emo, berkulit putih terang.

Status : Missing-nin

Teknik sihir yang dikuasai : Magic Circuist.

Teknik ninja yang dikuasai : Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Doujutsu, Kekkei Genkai, Kinjutsu.

Latar belakang : Setelah insiden pembantaian clan Uchiha, Sasuke bertekat untuk membalaskan dendamnya kepada sang Kakak. Ia pergi ketempat salah satu tiga sannin dan berguru kepadanya. Setelah beberapa tahun kemudian, Sasuke dipilih langsung oleh Grail. Menggetahui hal itu, Orochimaru berinisiatif untuk mengajarkan Sasuke ilmu Sihir. Dengan semikian, Sasuke sah menjadi Magus walaupun memiliki kekurangan dibidang penggendalian Plana.

 **Profil Servant**

 **Saber**

Nama : Belum diketahui

Gender : Perempuan

Asal : Dalam legenda Ia dikisahkan sebagai orang yang pertama kali mengajarkan Majutsu [sihir] sebelum Haguromo Otsutsuki datang menggantikan ajaran itu dengan ajarannya [Nin-shu/Ninjutsu].

Personal Skills : Double Summont, Charisma, Divinity, Plana Bursh, ets.

Class Skills : Magic Resistance, Riding.

Noble Phantasm : Belum diketahui, jenis Anti Army, Ranking A++.

 **Assasin**

Nama : Belum diketahui

Gender : Tidak diketahui

Asal : Salah satu pemimpin Kirigakure yang penah memerintah saat itu. Dikenal sebagai Diktator, Ia dikenal sebagai sosok yang tidak kenal ampun dan menindas rakyatnya. Ia juga yang pertama kali membentuk sebuah tim beranggotakan tujuh pendekar pedang yang dikenal sebagai _Kirigakure no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu_.

Personal Skills : Charisma, Librarian of Stored Knowledge, Projectile (Daggers), Protection from Wind, Self-Modification, Sphere Boundary, etc.

Class Skills : Presence Concealment.

Noble Phantasm : Belum diketahui, jenis Anti Unit, Ranking C+~A+.

.

.

.

Untuk sementara waktu, Profil Master & Servant yang belum diketahui akan di perlihatkan seiring dengan berjalannya cerita. Saya selaku penulis hanya bisa melakukan yang terbaik.

Terima kasih kepada Reader-san yang telah membaca Fic ini dan memberi saya masukan, kritik, serta dukungan untuk Fic ini. Arigatou...

Apabila kalian menemukan kecacatan dari segi manapun, tolong beritau saya lewat review!

Bye


	5. CHP 04 : Master & Servant, Part 01

Pada zaman dahulu, ada seorang pahlawan besar yang berhasil membunuh sang Raja Iblis.

Dia adalah seorang putri dari dunia yang tidak diketahui asalnya. Sebuah tataan dunia yang saling terhubung satu sama lain.

Dengan pengetahuan tentang asal-usul penciptaan, Ia melakukan perjalanan keseluruh dunia serta menyebarkan cita-cita dan ajarannya yang kemudian dikenal sebagai _Majutsu_.

Waktu demi waktu, Ia habiskan sisa hidupnya untuk menyampaikan ajaran yang Ia bawa kepada orang banyak. Mengabaikan kehidupannya sendiri demi membentuk ulang masa depan yang baru. Ia berharap suatu saat nanti, perdamaian abadi pasti akan datang.

Senjata keramatnya yang terkenal diterimanya dari dua malaikat yang menjaga dua pintu akhirat. Tubuhnya sangat kuat, dia dapatkan dari pelatihan berbahaya sebagai _Counter Guardian_.

Dia terlahir dengan tubuh yang kuat dan senjata yang tak terkalahkan. Namun, Ia sama sekali tidak menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk keserakahannya. Justru Ia menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk membimbing orang-orang kedalam ajaran _Langit_ yang sempurna.

Tetapi dia itu sebenarnya adalah seorang _Utusan_ — _atau setidaknya seperti itu._ Keinginan utamanya adalah untuk membangun perdamaian di seluruh dunia. Tanpa peperangan, tanpa kekerasan, tanpa penindasan, tanpa kesedihan, tanpa penderitaan, dan tanpa air mata. Namun, semua yang Ia korbankan selama ini hanyalah sia-sia.

Ia gagal menyelamatkan dunianya, Ia gagal menyelamatkan teman-temannya, Ia gagal menyelamatkan sahabat-sahabatnya, Ia gagal menyelamatkan keluarganya, Ia gagal menyelamatkan kedua orangtua-nya, Ia gagal menyelamatkan saudaranya, Ia gagal menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri...

Dan penderitaan Ia yang terbesar adalah kehilangan buah cintanya, anak yang lahir dari kecacatan—hubungan terlarang antara Ia dan saudaranya.

Dia tersesat di jalannya yang Ia buat sendiri dan mengembara tanpa tujuan yang jelas, tapi meskipun begitu—dia percaya kepada keputusan yang telah Ia ambil. Dia percaya akan ada yang menunggunya diakhir perjalanan hidupnya. Karena itu, yang bisa dilakukan oleh pahlawan tersebut hanyalah terus mencoba.

Ia tidak akan menyerah, walaupun penderitaan dan keputusasaan akan terus menghantuinya. Ia tidak akan kalah, sekalipun harus berhadapan dengan maut yang akan mengancam dirinya. Ia tidak akan berhenti berharap, selama jiwa masih ada di raga.

Dia terus maju tanpa ragu—pada akhinya, Ia bahkan bisa menggembalikan keadaan dunia menjadi sedia kala. Tapi, ada sebuah lubang besar yang muncul di hatinya, tidak ada apapun di dasar lubang itu, yang ada hanyalah ruang gelap di dalam dirinya.

Meskipun Ia mencintai perdamaian

Meskipun Ia mencintai keharmonisan

Dia tidak pernah bisa mengisi kekosongan di hatinya, tidak peduli apapun yang dilakukannya.

Nama pahlawan itu adalah—

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Massahi Kishimoto**

Fate/Series © TYPE-MOON

 **Fate/Future: Dark Heaven © Rezlan**

 **Rated T**

 **Fantasy, Spiritual, Adventure, Tragedy, Freindship, Romance~**

 **Main Charakter: Naruto Namikaze (Naruo U.) & Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Warning: Typoc, Miss, Crossover, OOC, etc**

.

.

.

 **CHP 04: Master & Servant, Part 01**

Hi no Kuni, Town Center, Internasional Airport.

Disuatu tempat di negara elemental yang di kenal sebagai Hi no Kuni [Land of Fire]. Salah satu dari lima negara besar yang memiliki kekuatan militer yang hebat di seluruh dunia. Negara adidaya yang berbatasan dengan beberapa negara kecil seperti Negara rumput, Ame no Kuni, dan lain-lain. Negara ini juga lah yang pertama kali memperkenalkan sistem militer 'satu negara, satu desa ninja' sehingga banyak negara lain yang meniru sistem militer tersebut. Terlepas dari sejarah kelam yang pernah terjadi di masa sebelum desa ninja terbentuk, negara tersebut pelahan namun pasti telah menciptakan berbagai macam teknologi berkat penelitian serta perkembangan ilmu penggetahuan yang tidak henti-hentinya berinovasi setiap saat.

Salah satu dari teknologi transfortasi yang beberapa tahun yang lalu telah resmi digunakan oleh hampir seluruh negara di dunia adalah kapal terbang [Hikōki].

Transfortasi ini memang lelatif baru, namun karena kepopulerannya di hampir seluruh prosok negeri membuat orang-orang berdesak-desakan ingin berpergian menggunakan jasa layanan lintas antar benua tersebut. Sejumlah maskapai penerbangan di hampir seluruh dunia saat ini telah memiliki sedikitnya 20 unit kapal terbang yang setiap harinya beroperasi dari jam tujuh pagi hingga sepuluh malam. Para pelancong dapat berlibur keluar negeri tanpa harus menggunakan kapal laut yang tentunya membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama untuk sampai ketujuan. Mereka tampak antusias menceritakan kepada sanak saudaranya di tanah air bagaimana penggalaman mereka saat berada di dalam kapal tersebut.

"Wah... jadi ini adalah tempat dimana Ōji-sama dilahirkan ya?"

Seorang gadis berpakaian kimono berwarna merah jambu sedang menuruni tangga kapal terbang yang digunakan oleh para penumpang untuk turun dari sarana transfortasi itu. Wajahnya yang teramat cantik seperti model, rambutnya yang panjang berwarna pirang marun diikat kebawah. Iris matanya bagaikan batu permata mampu menyihir—memikat—lelaki manapun. Lekuk tubuhnya benar-benar ideal, sama sekali tidak ada kecacatan dari sosok gadis yang memiliki pancaran pesona yang luar biasa itu.

"Ne... apakah kamu menikmati perjalanan udaranya tadi?"

Walaupun orang-orang tidak menggetahui dengan siapa gadis ini bicara. Namun, indra pendengarannya yang peka itu dapat menangkap dengan jelas suara-suara halus seorang wanita yang sedang menjalin hubungan telepati dengannya.

' _Tidak banyak yang bisa saya katakan. Jauh lebih sederhana dari pada yang saya kira.'_

"Apa penggalaman terbang seperti tadi bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan bagi Roh Pahlawan sepertimu?"

' _Bukan itu maksut saya—'_ sanggah halus suara wanita itu kepada gadis itu.

Saat ini mereka sedang menaiki sebuah tangga excalator yang dapat berjalan sendiri. Sambil membawa tas kecil di dalam dekapannya, gadis itu melemparkan senyum ramah kepada para petugas bandara yang menjaga pintu masuk penumpang. Menerima respon yang baik dari mereka, gadis itu dengan langkah anggun layaknya tuan putri melangkah maju kebagian pemeriksaan barang, mengambil barangnya, dan setelah itu Ia pergi menuju pintu keluar. Sebuah koper berukuran besar dengan dua roda yang berada dibawah Ia tarik menggunakan tangan kanannya. Sebenarnya ada beberapa orang yang bersedia ingin menawarkan bantuan. Namun, Ia menolaknya secara halus dan berkata tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

'— _Servant mendapatkan penggetahuan tentang dunia modern setelah membentuk wujudnnya. Mungkin, apabila Anda mengijinkan. Saya bisa saja menerbangkan benda tadi jika diperlukan.'_

"Kamu bisa menerbangkannya?"

' _Walaupun tidak sehebat tiga kelas ksatria utama atau Rider. Saya cukup mahir untuk menggendalikan benda itu. Hanya saja jika saya telah berada diatas pelana dan mengambil kemudi, maka naruli sayalah yang akan melanjutkannya.'_

"Hihihi..."

' _Apakah itu terdengar lucu, Master?"_

"Tidak..." kata gadis itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

Setelah melewati pintu keluar bandara, cahaya matahari langsung menyambutnya dengan sinarnya yang menyejukan. Tentu saja, karena saat ini masih lelatif pagi dan orang-orang yang berada di lapangan terbang itu juga tidak terlalu banyak. Sambil membawa koper hitam yang ada digenggamannya, gadis itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada salah satu joki yang bertugas untuk mengantarkan para penumpang untuk menuju pusat kota.

"Pak, kepusat kota."

"Ha`i! Ojou-san."

Gadis itu memang berencana untuk segera kepusat kota, namun ada hal yang lain yang Ia pikirkan. Lokasi dimana perang akan belangsung memang sangat luas. Berbeda dengan perang Seihai yang sebelumnya, area pertempuran meliputi seluruh kawasan di negara Hi no Kuni bagian selatan. Bahkan desa Konoha sendiri yang notabene adalah desa ninja pun juga akan ikut terseret kedalam pertikaian antar tujuh Penyihir dan tujuh Pelayan tersebut.

Untungnya, tempat yang akan Ia kunjungi kali ini adalah sebuat kota yang memiliki sejarah yang teramat pajang dan banyak sekali garis sihir yang kuat berada di kota itu. Mengintip dari balik jendela, gadis itu segera mengamati sekitarnya setelah Ia tiba di kota tersebut. Pilihan terbaiknya adalah sebuah kuil yang tampak sedikit terabaikan karena tidak banyak yang datang kesana.

' _Tidak biasanya Anda datang ke tempat seperti ini?'_

"Aku ini seorang **Shalman** , tempat-tempat yang memiliki aura suci seperti kuil adalah tempat yang cocok untukku karena disini energi positif dan aliran Prana-nya melimpah. Ditambah lagi, setelah Aku menggenal betul tempat ini sejak aku kecil."

' _Benarkah? Hah... rasanya seperti mengingat masa lalu, ya? Dulu kita berdua pernah pergi ketempat ini, waktu itu Anda benar-benar sangat manja kepada Saya. Mengingat kenangan dan ekspresi wajah Anda yang berseri-seri itu, rasanya agak gimana gitu? Seadainya saja Saya memiliki umur yang panjang...'_

"Sudahlah jangan Engkau pikirkan itu. Masa lalu ya masa lalu, masa sekarang ya masa sekarang. Jangan pernah menyesali waktu yang telah berlalu, justru kita harus bertekat untuk dapat menggejar cita-cita kita dan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar masa depan yang kosong itu bisa diberubah."

' _Kamu benar, nak.'_

Setelah menelusuri kompleks kuil, gadis itu melangkah maju menelusuri jalan setapak yang berada di belakang kuil. Rerumputan dan semak-semak yang agak tinggi sedikit menghambat langkah kakinya menuju kesana. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, ada jalan buntu yang diciptakan oleh dinding batu yang memiliki lebar sekitar lima puluh sentimeter. Tangan kanannya Ia angkat sejajar dengan dada, mengaktifkan semacam mantra segel tangan sehingga jalan buntu tersebut menghilang. Sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu muncul setelah penghalang di tempat itu dilenyapkan.

"Mulai saat ini, tempat ini adalah markas dan juga bengkel kita, **Caster**!"

#F/F:DH#

' _...Teme!'_

Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

' _...tunggu, Nak!'_

' _APA LAGI, KAA-SAN!'_

Engkah kenapa... aku tiba-tiba berada diruang yang sangat asing bagiku. Ruangan yang di penuhi oleh berbagai prabotan rumah seperti bingkai foto, kain holden, meja makan, pas bunga, kursi, piring, sendok, televisi, telepon rumah, AC, dll. Aku saat ini sedang berdiri di pojok ruangan, ada tiga orang yang sedang membelakangi ku. Mereka terdiri dari dua perempuan, dan satu laki-laki. Salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang perempuan—mungkin usianya sekitar tiga puluh tahun—sedang adu mulut dengan anak laki-laki yang memanggil wanita yang lebih tua itu dengan sebutan 'Kaa-san'.

' _Ayahmu... hanya memprioritaskan kebutuhan... Dia bukannya mengabaikan kalian berdua—'_

' _TIDAK, AKU TIDAK PAHAM! Kenapa ayah harus menjadi seorang...?! Yang Dia lakukan hanya duduk di mejanya sepanjang hari dan bertingkah seperti orang angkuh! Kalau seperti itu. Siapapun pasti juga bisa!'_

Aku mengalihkan penglihatanku kepada bocah laki-laki yang terlihat kesal karena sesuatu. Aku tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Ada beberapa potongan percakapan yang tidak bisa aku dengarkan dengan jelas. Bola mataku kugerakan untuk menelusuri setiap inci ruangan yang sedang aku tempati. Warna cat yang mereka pakai mungkin putih krim, ada beberapa assesoris seperti balon, bendera kecil, terompet dari bahan plastik, terdapat sajian yang berada di atas meja.

' _Seorang ... memiliki peran yang sangat penting. Dari generasi ke generasi mereka semua memainkan peranan penting bagi hidup seluruh penduduk ... !'_

" _Kalau begitu, berarti semua anak ... itu—TIDAK! DARI GENERASI KE GENERASI, MEREKA SEMUA MENERIMA NASIP BURUK INI! Oh ya, kudengar Kakek kita juga seorang ... Dan saat ayah masih kecil, Kakek bahkan sudah mati!_

Karena tertarik dengan percakapan mereka, aku putuskan untuk melangkahkan kakiku untuk mengamati mereka lebih dekat. Mereka juga sepertinya mengabaikan kehadiran ku—seolah-olah aku ini tidak ada. Sejenak aku memperhatikan wajah mereka. Aneh, aku merasa pernah bertemu dengan mereka di suatu tempat. Tapi dimana? Aku memang tidak memiliki banyak kenalan. Namun, entah kenapa aku merasa telah menggenal mereka sejak lama.

' _...Jadi kurasa ayah kurang beruntung dia tak punya pengalaman tentang "kegembiraan" dengan memiliki orangtua!'_

' _Ibu tahu sedih rasanya tidak ada ayahmu di hari yang penting ini. Berbeda dengannya, kau masih memiliki seorang ayah. Asal kau tau, Ayahmu telah menjalani hidup yang sangat berat selama ini. Tidak pantas bagimu marah kepada ayahmu sendiri karena alasan egois seperti itu...'_

Asmosfir yang berada diruangan ini terasa sangat tidak enak, masing-masing pihak menggeluarkan aura suram. Aku bisa merasakan emosi mereka bagaikan badai yang sedang menggamuk. Iba... mungkin inilah hal yang bisa aku katakan saat ini. Dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa menghilangkan kecanggungan ini. Mereka tenggelam oleh pikiran mereka masing-masing.

' _...Ini bukan tentang aku, tapi saudaraku... lupakan saja!'_

Bocah laki-laki itu pergi menuju pintu lalu menggesernya. Meninggalkan mereka berdua—aku tidak dihitung—yang masih larut dalam pikiran tentang kejadian tadi. Aku tidak ingin berkomentar, permasalahan mereka bukanlah urusanku. Tidak ada untungnya bagiku untuk mencampuri urusan orang asing. Saat aku ingin pergi untuk menggejar bocah laki-laki itu, suara halus khas anak-anak memanggil diriku. Aku terkejut bukan main, apakah Ia bisa melihatku?

' _Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan. Naruto?'_

Saat itu juga semua penglihatanku menjadi gelap.

—skip—

Di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui, di dalam sebuah rumah tua yang telah ditinggalkan, Naruto telah membuka matanya. Awalnya ingatan pemuda itu kacau. Ia tidak tau sudah berapa lama dirinya tidak sadarkan diri, dan bagaimana dirinya bisa sampai di sana. Keadaan pemuda ini benar-benar kacau, matanya kosong tanpa cahaya, wajahnya pucat seperti mayat, kulitnya memerah seperti terbakar, dan tubuhnya kering terlihat tulang. Seandainya orang-orang melihatnya, mungkin mereka akan menggira bahwa dirinya mengidab penyakit serius.

Aku ini siapa, tanya batin pemuda itu. Berulang-ulang kali Ia melontalka pertanyaan tersebut. Namun, dirinya tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa. Sorot matanya yang kosong menatap langit-langit rumah. Tidak ada yang spesial, sama sekali tidak ada yang menarik, dan buang-buang waktu.

Ia ingin menggerakan anggota tubuhnya, namun justru rasa sakit yang Ia rasakan. Dirinya merasa seperti seorang pasien rumahsakit yang mengalami koma selama bertahun-tahun. Tubuhnya lumpuh total dan tidak bisa digerakan. Menggeser pergelangan tangan saja membutuhkan tenaga yang besar, apalagi jika dia memaksakan diri untuk berdiri dengan kedua kaki.

"Oh... kau sudah bangun, ya?"

Suara asing tiba-tiba masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya, terdengar seperti suara perempuan. Dengan hati-hati, Ia menggerakan batang lehernya kesamping. Bayangan objek seperti tubuh manusia mendekati dirinya. Perlahan-lahan, sosok itu melangkah maju. Postur tubuhnya cukup tinggi sekitar seratus enam puluh centimeter, memiliki rambut gelap dengan sedikit warna putih seperti uban, poni rambutnya panjang sehingga menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Si... siapa kau?!"

"Kau tidak menggenaliku? Aku Saber."

"Sa... ber?"

"Jangan-jangan energi jiwa mu menggering?! Ini berbahaya! Kita harus segera mengisinya..."

Tanpa aba-aba, Saber menjatuhkan barang bawaannya keatas lantai. Gadis itu segera maju mendekati tubuh Naruto lalu duduk bersila di dekatnya. Telapak tangannya Ia tempelkan di atas dada pemuda itu, tiba-tiba muncul sedikit cahaya kehijauan yang menutupi bagian tubuhnya. Samar-samar, kita akan melihat sesuatu seperti aliran yang menyala-nyala mirip seperti papan sirkuit yang biasa di temukan di dalam alat-alat elektronik.

Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, tubuhnya yang tadinya kering seperti mayat kini kembali normal. Lapisan-lapisan kulit yang menempel di tubuhnya kembali kencang, wajahnya tidak lagi pucat, luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya menggering, dan yang paling penting... akal sehat Naruto telah kembali.

"Saber, Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi kepadaku?"

"Kau kehilangan banyak Energi spiritual, Master. Aku tidak yakin apa penyebabnya, tapi yang pasti... Penyebab utamanya adalah kau memaksakan dirimu sendiri dengan menggunakan teknik Majutsu dan Ninjutsu secara bersamaan."

Seperti yang telah kita ketahui, teknik Ninjutsu dihasilkan oleh pembentukan energi fisik [Sel-sel dalam tubuh] dan energi jiwa [Pikiran]. Setelah kedua unsur itu dibentuk, mereka disalurkan melalui sistem peredaran chakra, yaitu darah. Baru setelah itu dapat diteruskan ke salah satu dari tiga ratus enam puluh satu poin chakra [tenketsu] dalam tubuh.

Sedangkan teknik Majutsu [Sihir] sendiri dihasilkan oleh _Prana_ yang berasal dari energi spiritual/jiwa. Istilah _Prana_ sendiri berasal dari India, orang China mengenal sebagai _Chi_ , orang Jepang menyebutnya _Ki_. Masyarakat Yunani menamakannya _Pneuma_ dan dalam bahasa Ibrani disebut _Ruah_ [Energi Alam yang Menompang Kehidupan].

Energi Prana setiap orang berbeda-beda, tergantung dari suasana hati dan emosi seseorang. Apabila seseorang memiliki pola pikir dan mental yang sehat, kemungkinan besar mereka memiliki potensi untuk mempelajari Majutsu. Permasalahan yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini adalah saat membentuk chakra dan prana secara bersamaan, sel-sel dalam otak akan mengalami _disfungsi_ akibat perintah-perintah yang diterima oleh otak terlalu banyak. Dan apabila dibiarkan, pengguna akan mengalami kerusakan otak yang parah sehingga mereka akan kehilangan kesadaran—menjadi gila.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang seceroboh dirimu, Master. Menggunakan kedua teknik itu tanpa mempertimbangkan kemungkinan terburuknya sama saja dengan bunuh diri."

"Berhentilah menceramahiku!"

"Lupakan sajalah! Aku jadi males bicara dengan orang sepertimu, Master."

"Namaku bukan _Master_! Tapi yang benar adalah Naruto Namikaze."

" _Naruto_ kalau begitu. Ku rasa terdengar lebih enak."

"Apa itu? Kau tiba-tiba memanggilku dengan nama depan. Memangnya kau tidak diajarkan cara bergaul yang _normal_?"

"Hah... percuma bicara dengan orang egois sepertimu."

Saber berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu kembali memunggut bahan-bahan makanan yang Ia dapatkan dari dalam hutan. Sepertinya gadis itu memiliki penggetahuan yang banyak tentang vegetasi tumbuhan yang bisa dikonsumsi.

"Oh iya, Saber. Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

"Hah?! Jelas-jelas aku ini Servant, S-E-R-V-A-N-T. Masa kau tidak tau? Bukankah kau sendiri yang memanggilku, jadi tak perlu dipastikan, kan?"

"Servant, kah?"

"Hoi... hoi... hoi... jangan bilang kau juga tidak tau apa-apa tentang Master, Command Seal, dan Seihai Senso?"

"Justru karena aku tidak tau, aku ingin menanyakan pertanyaan ini kepadamu."

"Merepotkan sekali! Baiklah sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan selain menjawab pertanyaanmu itu..."

Naruto bangkit dari posisi tidurnya lalu duduk diatas lantai dengan kedua kaki yang ia lipat. Saat ini mereka berdua saling tatap dengan ditemani oleh jenis buah-buah hutan dan dua batang bambu yang diisi oleh air.

"Baiklah, mungkin pertanyaan saya kali ini agak lancang. Apakah anda tidak menggetahui situasi yang anda hadapi?" tanya Saber dengan nada formal.

Naruto memiringkan alis matanya dan sedikit menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak menggerti. Menghela napas lelah, sepertinya Saber harus menjelaskan semua yang Ia tau tentang ritual sihir berskala besar yang akan dihadapi oleh sang Master.

"Sebenarnya kau telah terpilih sebagai seorang Master, Naruto. Dan tanda yang ada di tubuhmu itu adalah _command seal_ —" Saber menunjuk sebuah objek gambar mirip tato yang berada di tangan kiri pemuda itu. "—Mantra dari segel itu memiliki kemampuan untuk menggontrol Servant. Jadi selama kau memilikinya, kau bisa menggendalikan dan memerintahku menggunakan segel itu."

"Apa maksudmu, 'selama memilikinya'?"

" **Command Seal** adalah perintah mutlak. Mantra itu memaksa Servant untuk patuh meski itu bertentangan dengan dirinya. Tapi, kau hanya bisa menggunakannya sebanyak tiga kali, jadi jangan kau sia-siakan mantra itu."

"Apa jadinya jika aku menggunakan semua mantra perintah itu?"

"Kau mungkin akan terbunuh."

"Aku akan terbunuh?"

"Itu benar, Seihai Senso adalah pertempuran tujuh penyihir untuk memperebutkan pusaha Maha Kuasa yang mampu menggabulkan segala keinginan. Sebagai seorang Master, kau harus menggalahkan enam Master yang lain. Baru kemudian keinginanmu bisa dikabulkan."

"Tunggu... apa maksudmu dengan 'Seihai'?"

"Sederhananya, kau dipaksa mengikuti ritual sihir. Ritual ini memaksa ketujuh Master untuk saling bertarung, pertempuran penyihir sampai mati."

"Jadi, aku harus membunuh keenam Master yang lain agar keinginanku bisa di kabulkan?"

"Sebenarnya yang kau katakan itu kurang tepat, ritual ini memanggil tujuh roh pahlawan yang dianggap cocok dengan Grail. Apabila salah satu diantara mereka mati atau tersisa satu Servant yang mampu bertahan. Grail akan terisi hingga penuh dan menampakan wujud aslinya. Jadi, intinya kau hanya perlu menggalahkan keenam Servant yang lain. Master mereka yang kehilangan status otomatis bukan lagi ancaman bagi kita."

"Apakah mungkin bagi seorang Master yang telah kehilangan Servantnya mengikat kontrak dengan Servant yang lain?"

"Tentu saja bisa! Selama Penyihir itu masih memiliki _Command Seal_ yang tersisa, mereka masih bisa mengikuti Seihai Senso dengan cara berpasangan dengan Servant yang telah kehilangan tuannya."

"Aku masih kurang paham. Sebenarnya Servant itu apa? Dan dari mana asal kalian?"

" **Servant** adalah pahlawan dari masa lalu."

"Pahlawan dari masa lalu? Kau Saber?"

"Kami adalah pahlawan yang diambil dari legenda, baik kuno maupun modern, dalam waktu dan bentuk fisik yang diberikan. Peran kalian sebagai Master adalah memanggil kami dan fenomena Grail yang membentuk wujud kami. Sebenarnya Servant selalu bersama kalian dalam bentuk roh. Dan jika dibutuhkan, kau bisa memanggil ku untuk bertempur."

"Jadi aku bisa menggontrol wujud mu dari roh kebentuk fisik dan sebaliknya."

"Tepat sekali."

"Lalu, bagaimana cara kalian agar dapat mempertahankan keberadaan kalian selama hidup di zaman ini?"

"Servant bisa bertahan di zaman ini berkat prana atau energi jiwa yang disediakan oleh Master mereka. Pada dasarnya kami ini adalah hantu yang tidak memiliki jiwa dan raga. Oleh karena itu kami harus tetap mendapatkan suplai prana dari kalian, Master kami. Jika tidak, kami akan menghilang dari dunia ini."

"Apakah itu tidak susah? Maksudku, kau berasal dari masa lalu kan, Saber? Kau mungkin akan kesulitan untuk memahami dunia modern ini."

"Itu tidak benar, Naruto. Kami para Servant telah beradaptasi dengan zaman yang kami kunjungi. Aku sudah cukup akrab dengan era ini."

"Kau sudah cukup akrab, sungguh?"

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku dipanggil ke zaman ini."

Naruto tiba-tiba mendapatkan firasat buruk, pernyataan-pernyataan yang di berikan Saber seperti mengingatkannya kepada sesuatu. Tapi apa? Dia memang tidak tau menahu tentang ritual berbahaya itu. Namun, hal yang bisa Ia disimpulkan dari semua hal yang diceritakan oleh gadis itu adalah...

"...apakah ini bukan pertama kalinya Seihai Senso terjadi?"

"Itu benar, ada tiga kali peperangan yang pernah terjadi."

"La—lalu siapa yang telah memenangkan Seihai Senso ke-3 ?"

"Aku tidak tau siapa orang itu. Tapi, orang itulah yang bertanggung jawab atas insiden hancurnya desa konoha belasan tahun silam."

Sekarang rahasia ini telah terkuak. Kehancuran desa konoha oleh serangan kyuubi hanya pengalihan perhatian dari peristiwa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pantas saja, selama ini Ia banyak sekali menemukan keganjilan dari hasil penyelidikan terkait dengan insiden itu. Dan apakah mungkin orang yang menyerang konoha waktu itu juga peserta dari ritual Seihai Senso? Mungin saja dia pelakunya...

"Dia pasti bajingan yang mengakibatkan ibu-ku meninggal!"

"Apakah kau menggetahui siapa orang itu, Naruto?"

"Tidak, aku masih belum tau siapa orang itu. _Kuso_! Seandainya potongan _puzzel_ terakhir telah ditemukan..."

"Jangan kau paksa dirimu, oke? Aku memang tidak tau apa-apa soal dirimu. Tapi Naruto, jangan kau paksakan dirimu sendiri. Sehebat apapun seseorang, dia tidak akan mampu melakukan segala sesuatu semuanya sendiri."

"Aku tau itu..."

Sepertinya anak ini telah melewati tahun-tahun yang sulit, pikir Saber. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Mungkin, sebaiknya kau tanyakan rincian tentang Seihai Senso kepada pegawas yang menengahi perang ini."

"Ritual ini juga ada wasitnya?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Apakah kau tau kuil Narukami."

"Aku hanya pernah mendengar namanya saja."

"Di sana adalah tempat netral yang dilindungi oleh perjanjian. Siapapun yang mendekati tempat itu termasuk Master, mereka akan diburu oleh Eksekutor dari pihak Greater Tempels."

"Singkatnya, tempat itu menjadi zona aman sekaligus tempat pelindungan sementara, iyakan?"

"Ternyata otakmu lebih encer dari pada penampilan luarmu."

"Maaf saja jika penampilanku ini seperti berandalan—huh? Apa kau bilang?!"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Sedikit tersenyum jahil, Saber berdiri dari posisinya yang nyaman di atas lantai lalu sedikit berlari kecil sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Merasa dirinya direndahkan oleh orang asing, Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya lalu berdiri tengak Tatapan matanya menunjukan rauk muka tidak suka sekaligus jengkel. Sepertinya luka yang Ia alami telah sembul total.

"Hei kau masih belum selesai bicara denganmu!"

"Oh... anak mami nangis, tuh!"

"Siapa yang kau maksud itu, Saber?!"

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi orang lain salain kau, Big Baby..."

"Arrrng! Akan kubunuh kau!"

"Kyaa! Ada om-om mesum ngincer gue."

"Mati kau sana!"

Aksi kejar-kejaran antara mereka terjadi. Memang hal ini terlalu kekanak-kanakan melihat mereka saling kejar-kejaran yang karena masalah sepeleh. Perlu kalian ingat, Naruto Namikaze itu orangnya mudah emosian. Pernah dulu ada teman satu kelasnya yang mengejek dirinya dengan menyebut warna rambutnya seperti t*hi. Kalian pasti sudah terbayang bagaimana kejamnya anak itu sampai teman sekalasnya masuk rumah sakit akibat perbuatannya sendiri.

...

 **A/N** : Oke, Ane potong dulu sampai disini. Alasannya bukan karena ingin mencari review atau apa, kebetulan tanggal 11 juni ini ane bakalan ikut tes masuk Politeknik. Jadi ya... fokus sama belajar dulu. Sebenarnya rencananya Ane maunya bikin nih CHP selesai dua minggu yang lalu. Tapi karena suatu keadaan memaksa Ane lebih mengutamakan kehidupan nyata.

Langsung saja kita tambah lagi Profil ya :D

.

.

.

Profil Master:

Nama : Orochimaru

Gender : Laki-laki

Usia : +60

Perawakan : tinggi, rambut hitam panjang, kulit putih pucat;

Status : Missing-nin [mantan Jounin elit], Sennin;

Teknik Sihir yang dikuasai : Magic Circuist, Alchemy, Necromance, Magic Curse;

Teknik Ninja yang dikuasai : Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Kinjutsu, Senjutsu, & dll;

Latar belakang : Dia adalah seseorang yang ambisius, Ia memiliki sebuah impian untuk memiliki dan mengguasai semua teknik yang ada di dunia. Kehadirannya sebagai peserta Holy Grail War tidak dapat di anggap sepeleh. Kemampuan dan kecerdasannya ditambah lagi Servant yang Ia panggil, menjadikan dirinya sebagai lawan yang sangat tangguh dan tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah.

Profil Servant:

Nama : Belum diketahui;

Class : Belum diketahui;

Gender : Tidak diketahui;

Asal : Dia adalah seorang Servant yang di panggil oleh Orochimaru diperang Holy Grail War yang ke-4. Asal usul, kekuatan fisik dan daya tahan, bakat bawaan, identitas asli, dan Noble Phantasm-nya tersimpan rapat dalam sebuah kutukan yang sangat kuat. Tidak memiliki harga diri seorang Pahlawan, Ia mendapatkan julukan 'False Hero' dari sang Master.

Personal Skill : Unknown;

Class Skill : Unknown;

Noble Phantasm : Unknown.

.

.

.

Yosh! Chp ke-6 dari Fanfic ini telah selesai. Ane tidak menyangka akan sejauh ini. Terima kasih banyak kepada Reader-san yang telah membaca Fic ini dan memberi saya masukan, kritik, serta dukungan untuk Fic ini. Arigatou...

Apabila kalian menemukan kecacatan dari segi manapun, tolong beritau saya lewat review!

Oh baru ingat, bagi kawan-kawan yang beragama Islam. Selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa Rommadhan, ya Semoga ibadah Puasa-nya lancar tanpa halangan sedikitpun.

Bye-bye! :D


	6. CHP 05 : Master & Servant, Part 02

Di pertenggahan bulan januari, sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Ayahku secara menggejutkan telah memutuskan untuk berhenti dari jabatannya sebagai seorang _hokage_. Pro dan kontra menyebar bagaikan banjir yang menyerbu pemukiman. Dan tak waktu lama, berita tentang penggunduran dirinya langsung memenuhi setiap media informasi cetak maupun elektronik. Memang, banyak warga desa yang sangat menyayangkan keputusan beliau. Tapi dia dengan tegas menjawab ini demi kebaikan semuanya. Aku sebenarnya tidak tau apa yang beliau maksud. Sepertinya ada hal yang beliau sembunyikan selama itu.

Dan cerita ini diambil sekitar empat tahun yang lalu, dua belas tahun setelah ayah menggundurkan diri dari jabatannya.

Tanah kami ditahun itu dilanda musim panas. Sesuai dengan namanya, tempratur suhu di desa kami memang agak tinggi. Orang-orang lebih memilih tetap tinggal di dalam rumah. Sebagiannya lagi terpaksa harus membiarkan kulit mereka terbakar oleh sinar matahari demi alasan masing-masing.

Dan di tahun itu pula, ayahku mulai jatuh sakit.

Nama penyakit itu tidak diketahui & obatnya belum ditemukan. Bahkan Stunade- _hime_ ahli dibidang medis pun tak dapat berbuat banyak.

Sejak saat itulah ayahku, Minato Namikaze harus dirawat di rumah sakit tanpa kepastian yang jelas.

"Naruto, kamu punya seorang _sahabat_ , tidak?" tanya Ayah kepadaku.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sederhana memang, walaupun banyak sekali anak-anak yang seusia denganku. Definisi kata 'sahabat' dengan 'teman sebaya' yang beliau pakai jelas berbeda.

Saat itu, Kami berdua sedang berada di dalam ruang rawat inap di rumah sakit Konoha. Aku duduk tepat di samping ranjang pasien, tempat Beliau berbaring. Waktu itu... Beliau terlihat agak kurus, wajahnya agak menua, & rambut pirangnya juga telah dipotong habis. Alasannya... karena beliau harus menjalani sebuah operasi untuk pengangkatan sel kangker yang tumbuh di dalam tempurung kepalanya.

"Naru tidak punya…"

Saat itu aku berpikir... untuk apa beliau memberikan pertanyaan macam itu? Seorang wadah monster bijuu sepertiku untuk apa berharap? Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar berharap berteman denganku. Mereka semua hanya penjilat yang menginginkan _sesuatu_ dari ayahku. Mereka hanya bersikap baik kepadaku saat ayahku ada, mereka tidak lebih dari manusia _busuk_ yang pantas mati.

"Berarti kita sama ya. Kau tau, mulai sejak ayah dilahirkan kedunia ini hingga sekarang. Ayah tidak memiliki ikatan yang disebut _persahabatan_ itu."

Ini cukup mengejutkan, seseorang yang dikenal oleh orang banyak sebagai sosok pria yang baik & ramah. Rasanya agak aneh apabila kita menggenal seorang figur tokoh dalam cerita yang digambalkan sebagai orang yang berbudi luhur. Ternyata tidak lebih dari seorang _Penipu_.

"Kok bisa Tou-san? Hari ini kau tidak seperti biasanya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Ya... bisa dibilang seperti itu. Naruto, apakah kau pernah menyesali sesuatu?"

"Entahlah... Mungkin dari pada menyesali sesuatu, Naru merasa tidak bisa berbuat banyak."

" _Soukah_? _Nee_ , Naruto. Dulu, Ayah pernah terlibat dengan situasi genting. Waktu itu, Ayah berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga dan bersungguh-sungguh untuk menghadapinya. Tapi, justru Ayah menghilangkan kesempatan itu dan berakhir dengan kesalahan yang Ayah perbuat. Sampai saat ini pun Ayah masih saja memikirkannya. Rasa bersalah itu sampai detik ini terus saja meneror Ayah, karena Ayah... tidak mampu menerima kenyataan."

Masa lalu Tou- _san_ ternyata seberat itu, ya? Padahal, dari luar Tou- _san_ terlihat seperti orang yang tidak memiliki masalah. Pria yang telah membesarkanku itu —sepertinya— telah menderita sejak lama. Bahkan setelah Ia menemukan kebahagiaan kecil —berkeluarga. Sekejap itu juga, kebahagian itu direbut paksa darinya.

Apabila Aku menjadi dirinya, apakah diriku sanggup menghadapinya? Apakah Aku mampu menghadapinya? Sampai saat ini, kebencianku kepada semua orang di Konoha tidaklah berkurang. Justru semakin subur bagaikan pupuk berkualitas tinggi.

Aku ingin sekali menjawab, _'penyesalan terbesarku adalah membiarkan manusia-manusia jahanam itu hidup tanpa membalas semua perbuatan mereka kepadaku.'_ Tapi... Aku tidak punya keberanian untuk menjawabnya. Kesehatan Beliau adalah yang terpenting bagiku. Hanya dialah satu-satunya orangtua ku yang tersisa.

Aku harus berpikir. Cari jawaban lain yang lebih memuaskan. Jangan sampai Beliau malah stress akibat memikirkan jawabanku yang asal-asal ini.

" _Nee_ , Tou- _san_..."

" _Nani_?"

"Tou- _san_ , seandainya Aku menjadi dirimu... Aku tidak akan menyesalinya. Aku akan menolak mentah-mentah penyesalan itu. Karena apapun yang terjadi, Aku tidak akan menyesalinya sedikit pun."

Ayahku melebarkan bola matanya—terkejut, begitu juga aku. Kok bisa? Kata-kata macam itu keluar dari muluh manusia yang telah menjual kebebasannya dan menjadi _Kuroi no Kira_ ? Menjadi _anjing_ negara, diperalat, dan kehilangan rasa kemanusiannya.

Aku tidak lebih dari seorang _pembunuh_ yang tidak bernilai,  & tidak berharga...

"Hah... haha... hahaha..."

"Tou-san? Kau kenapa? Ada yang lucu?"

"Hahaha... ti–tidak. Ayah cuma merasa senang sekali, sudah lama sekali Ayah tidak pernah melihatmu berekspresi seperti ini. Anak Ayah yang dulu sangat polos, sekarang sudah besar dan tambah dewasa. Ayah yang sekarang justru bertambah tua dan tidak muda lagi. Melihat sisi polosmu itu untuk kedua kalinya, Ayah bersyukur. Sangat bersyukur bisa hidup hingga saat ini. Seandainya Ibumu masih ada, Kita bertiga pasti akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia."

Sampai saat ini, Aku belum pernah menyesal atas keputusanku sendiri. Kalaupun ada, itu hanyalah penyesalan kecil. Bukan penyesalan seperti yang Ayah katakan. Namun, dibalik itu semua. Perasaan asing yang memenuhi dada ini... terasa begitu menyenangkan, begitu menenangkan bagaikan harum wangi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi.

Diriku yang sekarang...

Apakah pantas menerima semua perasaan ini?

Apakan pantas diri ini senang?

Apakah pantas diri ini bahagia?

Apakah masih ada jalan bagi ku untuk kembali?

Namun...

Seketika itu juga, Aku mengingat kembali wajah orang-orang yang telah Aku cabut paksa kemerdekaannya untuk hidup. Diantara mereka yang hidupnya berakhir ditanganku, wajah anak-anak tak berdosa yang harusnya masih bisa menikmati hidup mereka, harus mati menderita demi keserakahan pemimpin-pemimpin _zolim_ yang ada di desa ini.

Mengingat itu semua, membuat diriku marah, muak, apalagi jijik.

Marah karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa...

Muak karena selalu dihina & dimaki...

Jijik karena selalu menuruti keinginan mereka, _like a dog!_

"Naruto yang kau kenal selama ini telah mati, Yondaime- _sama_..."

Walaupun ini terasa sakit untuk diucapkan, namun diri ini harus tegar. Aku tidak ingin siapapun mencampuri hidupku, menggoyahkan tekatku, meracuni pikiranku demi alasan —menurut penilaian ku— bodoh dan tidak rasional—seperti itu.

.

.

Hidup ini telah aku lalui...

[Bahkan] Neraka pun telah aku seberangi...

Berharap seandainya ada seseorang yang mau menyelamatkanku...

Mereka tidak akan bisa melakukannya...

Tidak akan bisa...

Karena...

Diriku yang sekarang bukan lagi _manusia_...

* * *

 **Naruto © Massahi Kishimoto**

 **Fate/Stay Night** **© Kikono Nasu** ** & TYPE-MOON**

 **Fate/Future : Dark Heavent** **© Rezlan**

 **Rated T**

 **Fantasy, Surpense,** **Action,** **Spiritual, Tragedy, Freindship, Romance** **?**

 **Charakter: Naruto U. [Naruto Namikaze], Saber, Sasuke U.**

 **Warning: Typoc, Miss, Crossover, etc**

 **Happy Reading** **J**

* * *

 **CHP 06 : Master & Servant, part 2**

Di suatu tempat di negara Hi no Kuni, di kenal sebagai 'Little Paradise' pada awal-awal periode terbentuknya desa ninja. Namun, akibat peperangan yang sering terjadi, bencana alam, dan juga kekacauan pemerintahan di bawah kendali seorang diktaktor, banyak bangunan yang indah pada masa itu hancur, menyisakan puing-puing bangunan yang telah terbengkalai. Bagi mereka yang masih hidup hingga saat ini, kenangan buruk tentang tempat itu hingga misteri yang menutupinya membuat banyak orang _normal_ enggan untuk pergi kesana.

Apabila kalian ingin kesana, sebaiknya urulkan saja niat kalian. Sebab di sana adalah sarang yang di kenal sebagai 'kota pelacur'. Namun, itu bukanlah satu-satunya nama _buruk_ yang melekat dari kota besar yang telah berumur lebih dari seratus tahun tersebut.

"...Kota penjahat, daerah berbahaya, sampah masyarakat, perdagangan manusia, bau pesing, sarang penyakit. Cih! Aku tidak sudi berlama-lama di tempat jahanam ini!"

Seseorang bergumam dengan jelas dan menggunakan nada yang sakaratis. Gumaman itu berasal dari seorang remaja laki-laki yang memiliki mata yang tajam bagaikan elang, wajah yang menawan, dan sanggup untuk membuat semua wanita di dunia ini tergila-gila kepadanya. Dengan ekspresi kesal, Ia berusaha untuk menggendalikan kemarahannya yang hampir saja keluar.

"Sudahlah Master, abaikan saja mereka semua. Kita di sini bukan untuk menikmati _fasilitas_ di tempat ini, kan?"

Seseorang yang sedang melangkahkan kakinya beriringan dengan pemuda itu meleparkan komentarnya kepada orang yang Ia maksut. Pemuda itu tentu menggetahui siapa pemilik suara ayu dan jernih itu.

Beberapa orang yang sedang berlalu lalang—didominasi wanita—berusaha mendekati pemuda itu dan menggodanya. Para wanita penjajal seks yang sudah tidak tau harga diri itu terus menerus mengganggunya. Namun, niat mereka pupus sudah setelah mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari lelaki yang bersangkutan.

"..."

"Orochimaru- _sama_ memerintahkan kita kesini juga ada alasannya, kan? Lagipula tempat ini juga tidak memiliki perangkat hukum yang memadai."

Alasan kenapa _Shisho_ -nya memilih tempat ini memang cukup beralasan. Tempat ini bisa di bilang lepas dari kedaulatan negara dan memiliki pemerintahannya sendiri. Fakta bahwa tempat ini merupakan area hitam—istilah yang dipakai untuk tempat penjudian, pelacuran, dan sebagainya—membuat siapapun harus berpikir berulang-ulang kali jika ingin kesana. Ditambah lagi, sang walikota yang memerintah tempat itu adalah boss mafia yang paling ditakuti, Ia memiliki banyak pasukan mulai dari orang biasa, shinobi, hingga organisasi bawah tanah yang dikenal sebagai _penyihir_.

Dulu saat kota ini masih berada dibawah kekuasaan _Hi no Kuni_ , pemerintah pusat menghukum dan melarang penggunaan kontrasepsi dan aborsi, dan memaksa semua keluarga agar memiliki anak minimal enam orang. Anak-anak yang terlantar dan tidak memiliki keluarga akhinya menjadi anak jalanan. Dan yang paling parah ada yang sampai tergerincir masuk dunia kejahatan dan perdagangan manusia. Pemerintahan ditaktor mungkin saja telah berakhir semenjak revolusi, tapi kehidupan kelam yang telah terlahir tidak dapat di kembalikan. Berbagai organisasi kriminal dan _premanisme_ , mengakibatkan kehidupan orang-orang kecil dan lemah berubah menjadi semakin buruk. Mereka yang masih dapat bertahan berubah menjadi sampah masyarakat bahkan sebelum mereka menyadarinya.

Mereka berkeliling kota di malam hari, berpindah dari satu blok ke blok yang lain untuk mencari sesuatu. Beberapa pasang mata sang memperhatikan mereka—lebih tepatnya rekan si pemuda—menjadi objek yang sangat menarik perhatian sekaligus pengundang masalah.

"Hoi, siapa lacur di sampingmu?"

"Kau mau menjualnya? Aku akan memberi wanita itu lima kali lebih banyak daripada harga di _pasar_."

"Nanti beri tahu kami apabila kau sudah memakainya, ya?!"

"Hahaha..."

"Hahaha..."

"Hahaha..."

"Chih, mereka benar-benar menggangguku!"

Tidak tahan dengan semua mulut busuk itu. Pemuda itu dengan kecepatan yang sulit di percaya langsung mengarahkan pedangnya kearah leher salah satu pria yang ada di pinggir jalan dekat pertokoan. Sedikit lagi, sisi tajam dari pedang itu hampir memotong leher korban hingga putus dari tempatnya. Hingga...

'Hap...'

'Bruuak!'

'Truahhh...'

"Tahan dirimu, Master!"

Saat pedang pemuda itu akan menggenai daging leher korban. Wanita yang sebelumnya berdiri disampingnya tanpa disangka berhasil menghentikan laju bilah pedang itu hanya dengan satu tangan—menggenggamnya— sedangkan korban yang hampir saja mati termutilasi malah ditinju oleh wanita itu dengan keras. Tubuhnya kini tak berdaya dengan posisi menghadap kebawah dengan wajah yang agak membiru akibat tamparan keras wanita yang telah Ia hina itu.

"Minggir! Apakah kau tidak sakit hati setelah dihina seperti itu, HAH?!"

"Tentu saja saya sakit hati! Tapi, saya masih bisa bersabar. Bukankah anda sendiri yang menyuruh saya untuk tidak membunuh siapapun? Anda telah bertindak di luar nalar dan menyerang sampah seperti mereka? Jangan bercanda! Anda ini lebih terhormat dari pada pria brengsek yang ada disana. Saya mohon ingatlah satu hal ini, Master! Jangan sampai anda melumuri tangan anda sendiri dengan darah orang-orang jahanam seperti mereka."

Dengusan disertai tarikan kasar si pemilik pedang membuat wanita—lebih tepatnya gadis—melepaskan genggamannya. Ada sedikit darah yang menetes dari selapak tangan kirinya yang dibungkus oleh sarung tangan berwarna hitam. Bukannya merasa bersalah, lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian. Meninggalkan perempuan yang masih berdiri mematung atas perlakuan Masternya yang dinilai kasar oleh hampir semua orang yang melihat adengan pertengkaran itu.

"Cepatlah! Nanti kita kehilangan jejaknya."

Bukannya menuruti perintah Tuannya, gadis itu malah tetap berdiri di posisi awal. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar oleh sesuatu yang membuat perasaan hatinya menjadi resah dan gelisah. Pandangan matanya tertuju kepada luka sayatan yang ada di telapak tangannya. Cairan berwarna merah yang disebut darah tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari bekas sobekan daging yang menempel di telapak tangan gadis itu.

Walaupun dari luar gadis itu terlihat baik-baik saja, namun pemuda itu menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Di antara Master dan Servant memiliki semacam ikatan batin. Apabila salah satu diantara mereka mengalami lonjatan emosi yang tidak terkontrol maka yang lainnya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Dan tentu saja, lelaki itu menyadari kesalahan yang telah Ia perbuat.

"—hentikan!"

" **HAH!** "

Dari ujung kota hingga perbatasan dapat merasakan energi _Killer Intens_ berskala tinggi yang sangat dasyat. Angin menjadi ribut, badai memaksa masuk, hingga kilatan-kilatan petir bagaikan cambuk menembaki seluruh kota secara membabi buta. Berbagai bangunan yang ada di tempat itu hagus terbakar oleh api akibat sambaran petir yang mengamuk-amuk di atas langit.

Gadis itu membungkus tubuhnya dengan jirah roh. Penampilannya saat ini berubah drastis, dari seorang gadis yang memiliki paras cantik luar biasa dengan tubuh ideal menjadi seorang iblis buruk rupa dengan bekas luka bakar yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Rambunya melayang seolah-olah hukum _newton_ tidak berlaku baginya. Kilatan-kilatan energi _Plana_ meluap-luap dari tubuhnya membentuk _Chakra_. Badai turnado laksana kemarahan langit menggamuk-gamuk di tengah-tengah dirinya.

Orang-orang mulai panik, beberapa pasangan maksiat, pemabuk, penjudi, dan sejenisnya berhamburan keluar dari tempat mereka. Dan beberapa diantaranya ada yang mati tetimpa reruntuhan bangunan, senggatan halilintar, pecahan kaca, jatuh dari ketinggian, dan lain sebagainya.

 _'Di sini terlalu banyak saksi mata, aku tidak bisa menggunakan **itu** sekarang. Aku harus berbuat sesuatu...'_

Gadis itu mangamuk di tengah kota, menyerang orang-orang secara membabi buta. Tak ada satupun yang dapat lolos dari serangan berbahaya itu. Satu per satu nyawa tidak bersalah melayang, tak ada yang sanggup melawan makhluk itu. Bahkan pasukan bayaran yang di kirim ketempat itu mati sia-sia tanpa pelawanan yang berarti.

Memasuki mode bertempur, kedua iris mata pemuda itu berubah menjadi merah darah dengan tiga tomoe yang menggelilingi pupil mataya yang berwarna hitam. Berputar dengan cepat, sesuatu yang menyerupai tiga koma itu di kedua matanya bertransformasi menjadi bentuk lain. Tidak hanya matanya yang mengalami perubahan, peningkatan chakra secara drastis mengakibatkan tubuhnya memproduksi energi lebih banyak daripada sebelumnya.

 **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan** telah aktif.

" ** _Susanoo!_** "

...

Permandangan yang sering ditemui di perkotaan besar, khususnya bagi mereka yang berkerja sebagai wakil rakyat di pemeritahan. Kursi-kursi anggota dewan yang tersusun rapi membentuk lingkaran setengah yang memenuhi hampir seluruh sudur ruangan. Tepat di tengahnya, terdapat meja berbentuk persegi panjang dari kayu dan beberapa kursi dari bahan yang sama. Mereka berjumlah lima buah, masing-masing telah di tempati oleh orang-orang yang memiliki kedudukan dan jabatan yang paling tinggi diantara yang lain.

Suasana di dalam sana tidak seperti biasanya. Bukan karena pecahanyaan yang berada diruangan itu gelap. Panel-panel kaca yang terpasang di dinding aura berfungsi dengan baik, sehingga cahaya yang berada diluar sana dapat masuk dengan mudah. Pentilasi udara juga tidak ada masalah, udara yang segar dan sejuk khas pagi hari seharusnya bisa membuat orang-orang menjadi lebih rileks saat berkerja. Namun, sepertinya kedua hal itu bertolah belakang dengan ketegangan yang terjadi di dalam sana.

"Jadi... hanya satu orang yang selamat."

Salah satu dari kelima orang penting yang berada di kursi petinggi Konoha, seorang pria yang tua bertubuh sedang tapi tidak bungkuk. Wajahnya terlihat masih bugar diusianya yang tidak muda lagi—Hiruzen Sarutobi, mantan Hokage ketiga yang telah memerintah Konoha hampir tiga puluh tahun lebih, meskipun ada beberapa pihak yang tidak menyukai cara beliau memimpin saat itu.

Di kanan dan kiri beliau, ada sang Hokage kelima, Stunade Senju-hime yang duduk disamping kirinya. Danzo, _mantan_ kawan setimnya yang duduk disamping kanannya. Dan sisanya, seorang pria dan wanita lancia yang memiliki jabatan penting sebagai penasehat Hokage [Author gak ingat nama mereka]. Apabila urutan kursi mereka dihitung menurut angka, maka dua penasehat tadi berada di kursi nomor [1] & [2], Stunade di kursi ke-[3], Hiruzen & Danzo berada di kursi [4] & [5].

Seorang pria berpakaian rompi Jonin meng-iya-kan gumaman parau Hiruzen.

"Saya melihatnya sendiri [pertarungan itu], benar-benar seperti neraka. Kejadian yang sangat menggerikan sama seperti 16 tahun yang lalu."

Yang dimaksud oleh pria tersebut adalah tragedi mematikan saat _Kyuubi_ menyerang desa Konoha belasan tahun silam. Saat itu Konoha layaknya daun yang dimakan ulat. Semuanya musnah, hancur, binasa seperti kertas yang ditelan kobaran api. Tak ada seorangpun yang selamat dari peristiwa mengerikan itu. Korban jiwa [baik Militer maupun Sipil] berjumlah lebih dari 40% tewas dan yang lainnya luka-luka mulai dari luka berat hingga paling ringan.

Semua orang terdiam, bagi mereka yang pernah melihat musibah itu. Tentunya rasa traumatis akibat tragedi itu tidak akan pernah hilang. Meskipun harus ditebus dengan berjalannya waktu sekalipun.

Si Pak tua mengangguk paham dan mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Stunade—yang terus diam. Cucu dari Hokage Pertama & juga murid dari Hokage Ketiga itu hanya menggerukan alisnya, dirinya sepertinya tidak suka atas gagasan itu.

"Bagaimana menurudmu, Godaime- _sama_?"

"Sudah jelaskan? Kita tidak bisa membiarkan kejadian ini terulang kembali. Orang-orang kita mati sia-sia tanpa memperoleh hasil. Memang, salah satu dari mereka berhasil selamat. Tapi sekarang, dia cacat permanen dan tidak bisa menjadi Shinobi lagi."

Tugas patroli yang biasa dilakukan olah beberapa ninja yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga perbatasan desa. Awalnya berjalan tanpa hambatan, tapi tiba-tiba saja mereka dibunuh tanpa sempat melawan balik oleh musuh yang tidak mereka ketahui.

Hasilnya, sembilan belas Shinobi yang ditugaskan kesana mati, dan hanya satu orang yang berhasil bertahan hidup.

"Ini semua terjadi karena ketidak becusannya Stunade- _hime_ meminpin desa ini. Seandainya kau tidak menggirim mereka keperbatasan, mereka mungkin masih hidup bersama keluarga mereka masing-masing."

"Danzo, bisakah kau tutup mulutmu itu?! Saat ini kita berhadapan dengan musuh yang bisa saja menghancurkan desa ini tanpa kita sadari. Kalau kau ingin menyampaikan pendapatmu sendiri, lihatlah dulu bagaimana situasinya!"

"Sudahlah, tenangkan diri kalian. Kita sekarang berada di dalam rapat darurat desa. Setiap keputusan yang diambil didalamnya akan menentukan nasib desa ini. Jadi, saya mohon atas pengertian diri kalian masing-masing." Kata Shikaku sebagai _host_ yang mengendalikan suasana didalam aura itu.

Rapat yang mereka bahas sebenarnya adalah buntut permasalahan panjang dari hasil TKP yang berada di lapangan. Dua hari yang lalu, wilayah tenggara desa Konoha—berdekatan dengan permakaman Pahlawan. Ditemukan bekas-bekas pertempuran hebat yang menghancurkan sebagian besar hutan yang berada di sana. Tidak hanya itu, gundukan tanah tempat peristirahatan terakhir juga tidak luput dari sasaran. Banyak sekali lubang-lubang besar seperti kawah, goresan dari berbagai bentuk senjata tajam, maupun jejak kaki yang berada ditempat itu. Seolah-olah di sana terjadi perperangan hebat antara dua batalion yang saling menghancurkan satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto Namikaze? Apakah kalian sudah menemukannya?" tanya Stunade kepada salah satu anggota Intel.

"Maaf, Godaime-sama. Kami masih belum bisa menemukannya."

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Teriak Stunade tidak percaya

"Ka—kami telah menggerahkan seluruh regu pencari dan juga menerjunkan beberapa personil yang ahli. Namun kami masih belum bisa memastikan keberadaannya sekarang."

"Kalian semua tolol! Masa sampai saat ini tidak ada satu pun dari kalian yang berhasil menemukannya." Tunjuk Stunade ke depan wajah mereka.

"Maafkan kami, Godaime- _sama_." Sahut mereka dengan kompak.

"Stunade- _hime_ , tolong tahan emosi Anda. Hal seperti ini harus dibicarakan dengan kepala dingin. Saya juga ingin semua yang berada diruangan ini harus memperhatikan peraturan yang telah belaku hingga rapat selesai." Suara parau Hiruzen terdengar sambil memberi nasehat kepada mantan muridnya tersebut.

"Adakah kemungkinan Namikaze- _san_ diculik oleh Akatsuki?" tanya salah satu kepala Klan yang menghadiri rapat itu, Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Kemungkinan itu memang ada. Seperti yang kita tau, Naruto adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Keberadaannya sebagai wadah bijuu tentunya menjadi target utama Akatsuki untuk mengerjarnya. Jika kita terus biarkan hal ini berlanjut, mereka pasti akan mendapatkan Kyuubi dan dunia shinobi dalam bahaya besar."

"Sepertinya Kalian semua telah salah paham."

Semua mata—kembali—tertuju kepada Pria tua itu, Danzo. Sebagai sesepu desa ini, Danzo memiliki penggaruh yang kuat di dalam pemerintahan. Dia adalah orang licik dengan segudang tipu muslihat, siapapun yang berurusan dengannya. Nyawa orang itu akan berakhir dalam waktu tidak lebih dari 24 jam.

"Apa maksudmu, Danzo?"

"Jangan asal memotong pembicaraan orang lain, Tua bangka sialan!"

Hinaan yang Stunade keluarkan dari kedua bibirnya tidak berpegaruh—atau urat marahnya sudah putus? Apapun itu tidaklah penting sekarang. Yang jadi pertanyaannya sekarang adalah hal macam apa yang ingin Pak tau itu katakan.

"Apakah kalian semua telah melupakan sejarah masa lalu? Tentang _Oni_ , Rikudo Sennin, _Majutsu_ , dan _Seihai_? Selama ini kalian semua telah ditipu oleh omong kosong yang telah disimpat rapat oleh Hokage terdahulu, Minato Namikaze."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Danzo? Kita baru saja kehilangan Yondaime- _sama_ & semua orang masih berduka atas meninggalnya Beliau. Sebagai salah satu Tertua di desa ini, Kau tidak menunjukan wibawamu sebagai orang yang lebih tua. Parahnya lagi, Kau dengan gampangnya menyinggung seseorang yang baru saja mati. Di mana rasa kepedulianmu?"

"Buat apa Aku merasa kasihan kepada Tukang sihir sepertinya?"

"Kau!"

"Sekarang, bagaimana jika Kita sedikit bercerita tentang aksi teror yang sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini?"

Dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, peningkatan angka kriminal miningkat tajam khususnya aksi teror yang terjadi di berbagai Negara Shinobi. Kelompok ini memang baru terbentuk dan jaringan mereka masih sangat sedikit. Namun, kemampuan mereka dalam menyusun siasat, membentuk strategi, dan skill lainnya membuat mereka sulit untuk ditangani. Hingga saat ini, kelompok itu masih buron dan kemungkinan besar akan melakukan teror kembali.

"Apa kau menggetahui sesuatu tentang mereka?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara detail. Tapi, aku menggetahui siapa mereka sebenarnya."

"Siapa?"

"Penyihir."

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut atas jawaban yang diberikan oleh Danzo. Penyihir adalah mereka yang tidak terikat dengan logika manusia. Tidak peduli apakah itu benar atau salah, mereka bisa saja mengorbankan nyawa orang tidak bersalah sebanyak yang mereka mau.

Keberadaan penyihir sejak zaman dulu juga merupakan ancaman besar bagi dunia shinobi. Perang diantara kedua Fraksi itu boleh telah lama berakhir. Namun, kebencian yang lahir dari kedua belah pihak sejak berabad-abad tidaklah hilang. Di berbagai penjuruh dunia, sering terjadi aksi teroris yang berasal dari kelompok gerakan bawah tanah yang sangat membenci Pemerintahan dunia yang dibentuk oleh Kaum Ksatria. Oleh karena itu, Kelima Negara Adidaya Elemental Shinobi bersama Negara Besi [Negara Samurai] membentuk Pasukan Khusus Anti Penyihir untuk mengatasi mereka semua.

Namun ancaman yang mereka hadapi saat ini bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dilawan begitu saja. Keberadaan ekstensi makhluk yang melebihi manusia biasa. Bahkan jika seandainya mereka menggirim semua Shinobi untuk menghadapi makhluk itu. Mereka semua akan mati sebelum bisa merasa sakit karena dibunuh tanpa sadar.

"Penyihir, katamu?"

"Ya, Penyihir. Kolompok sekte tertua yang pertama kali menyebarkan ilmu penggendalian Spiritual di dunia ini—Majutsu. Bahkan jauh lebih tua daripada Ninjutsu. Tadinya Aku ingin merahasiakan ini dari kalian semua lebih lama. Tapi tampaknya cepat atau lambat kalian semua pasti akan tau."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja, informasi itu berasal dari sumberku yang terpercaya."

"Jadi, apa hubungannya antara situasi saat ini dengan yang kau maksud itu, Danzo?"

"Injinkan saya untuk sedikit bercerita kembali. Ribuan tahun yang lalu, jauh sebelum Ninjutsu ada. Dunia ini pernah mengalami kehancuran untuk pertama kalinya."

"Kehacuran, katamu?"

"Mereka menyebutnya sebagai _Heavent's Fell_. Tiga Ritual sihir berskala besar yang bertujuan untuk memanggil perangkat suci penggabul segala keinginan."

"Untuk apa meraka melakukan hal itu?"

"Did alam tradisi keluarga Magus [Penyihir]. Menemukan permulaan dari segala sesuatu, adalah mimpi semua Magus yang paling besar. Itu adalah sang 'Awal' [Tahta Tuhan], _Akashic Records_."

 _Akashic Records_ , adalah sebuah dokumen yang mencatat semua awal dan akhir dari segala sesuatu di dunia ini, di mana semua masa depan maupun masa lalu terekam dengan sangat jelas. Dengan kekuatan sebesar itu, bahkan seorang teman terdekat sekalipun akan dengan senang hati membunuh kawannya sendiri. Servant juga bukan pengecualian; satu-satunya cara agar keinginan mereka terhujud adalah dengan membantai sekutu mereka sendiri.

"Ini sulit untuk dipercaya, sebuah prangkat penggabul segala keinginan, katamu? Apabila kita berspekulasi seandainya alat itu jatuh ketangan yang salah, apapun yang diinginkan orang itu pasti akan membawa petaka bagi orang banyak."

"Benar... oleh karena itu Saya ingin kita semua berkerja sama membentuk tim khusus beranggotakan ninja-ninja terbaik dari segala kalangan. Kita latih dan kita ajarkan kepada mereka bagaimana menangani orang-orang berbahaya itu. Pemahaman tentang Majutsu dan bagaimana cara mengatasinya adalah salah satu kunci penting untuk memprediksi segala bentuk tindakan yang akan mereka buat."

"Tunggu dulu, saat ini kita semua sedang membahas hilangnya Namikaze Naruto. Kalau kau ingin membahas masalah ini, sebaiknya bicarakan saja di pertemuan selanjutnya."

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya, Stunade-hime. Maksud saya, persoalan yang kita hadapi saat ini berhubungan erat dengan hilangnya Namikaze Naruto."

"Apa katamu?"

"Kita semua yang berada di ruangan ini tidak ada yang tau kebenaran yang telah disembunyikan oleh keluarga Namikaze. Kalian tau, sebenarnya mereka itu adalah—"

"Cukup! Minna-san, kita akan lanjutkan rapat ini besok. Harap untuk meninggalkan ruangan segera, pastikan kalian tidak meninggalkan sesuatu yang berharga di dalam ruangan ini & jaga diri kalian masing-masing."

Tintah tiran Stunade langsung di patuhi oleh semua orang yang berada diruangan itu—setelah memotong komentar Danzo. Mereka semua mulai meninggalkan ruangan rapat dan pergi menuju pintu keluar.

...

Tegaknya malam menyelimuti bumi dengan kegelapannya. Cahaya bulan purnama bersinar redup bersama kelap-kelip bintang yang menghiasi angkasa. Semakin menambah keindahan yang lahir dari tangan dingin Sang Pencipta. Kesunyian yang lahir dari heningnya malam membuai makhluk-Nya yang biasa beraktifitas di siang hari untuk memenuhi kebutuhan tidur mereka. Sedangkan, mereka yang bersembunyi dari balik cahaya keluar dari sarang. Bergembira penuh rasa suka cita atas bangkitnya dewi lembulan yang menggantikan sang dewa matahari dari singgah sananya.

Manusia-manusia penikmat dunia malam masih terus terjaga. Mengabaikan hari esok demi memenuhi hasrat dunia yang tidak terpenuhi. Potret hidup mereka yang dipenuhi oleh dosa dan kesalahan menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Mereka yang telah terjun kedalam dunia tanpa _nur_ itu, sangat disayangkan. Apakah mereka berpikir bahwa hidup ini hanyalah jurang yang membunuh hati? Apakah mereka tidak ingat dengan janji mereka di alam kedua?

Sungguh mereka semua itu adalah orang yang terputus.

"Tidak biasanya kau mengundangku ke tempat seperti ini?"

Sebuah tempat yang biasanya di jadikan sarang maksiat bagi sebagian orang yang telah terjerumus ke dalam lubang kejahatan. Di sana dipenuhi oleh bau pesing, bau minuman keras, bau wanita—pelacur, bau asap tembakau, bau keringat manusia yang tercampur, dan seribu macam bau yang tak terpikirkan oleh manusia normal. Apabila kita melihat ke sekeliling tempat, nuansa gelap dengan lampu disko berkarna warni dengan pencahayaan terbatas. Laki-laki maupun perempuan bercampur menjadi satu didalam iringan musik _dugem_ yang dibawakan oleh seorang _VJ_. Mereka berdansa layaknya orang _stress_ , tidak jarang prilaku tidak senonoh seperti memperlihatkan kemolekan tubuh seorang gadis dihadapan banyak pria hidung belang yang haus akan keperawanan mereka. Bahkan yang paling parah ada pasangan tidak tau diri sedang bersetubuh di tengah-tengah orang banyak. Tontonan tidak sehat ini tentunya akan merusah jiwa pelakunya maupun mereka yang segaja melihat adengan layaknya binatang tersebut.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu?"

Sosok pria bertubuh tegak berpakaian jaket kulit sedang duduk di sebuah bangku dekat meja bar. Ada seseorang yang sedang duduk membelakangi pria tersebut. Wajahnya sulit dilihat karena pencahayaan di ruang itu terbatas ditambah lagi Dia menggenakan pakaian seperti jubah panjang yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

Mereka berdua saling membelakangi, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang balik menjawab. Bahkan kebisingan dari musik diskotik tidak dapat mengalihkan jalan pikiran kedua orang itu.

"Bantuan seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya pria tersebut kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Tolong rahasiakan keberadaanku dari orang lain."

Bau aroma sake tercium hingga ke luar. Cangkir berisi minuman beralkohol di atas meja bar itu tersisa sedikit. Kepulan asap rokok sedikit mengganggu penapasan. Karena aura yang di pancarkan pria itu agak gelap, orang-orang memilih untuk menjauh darinya.

"Kenapa kau memintaku melakukan hal itu?" jari terunjuk dan jari tengahnya menjepit batang rokok yang ujungnya sedang dinyalakan, menempelkan ujung _filter_ diantara dua bibir lalu menggisapnya. Membiarkan asap pembakaran itu memenuhi setiap rongga didalam paru-parunya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Masalah yang ku hadapi saat ini bisa saja menyeret nyawa orang tidak bersalah. Oleh karena itu, Aku memutuskan untuk mengabil resiko sendiri."

" _Soukah_? Yah... kalau kau bicara seperti itu apa boleh buat. Aku akan mengurusnya secepat mungkin, lalu aku harus bilang apa kepada _mereka_?"

"Katakan saja kepada mereka bahwa Aku sedang menjalankan misi _solo_ ke luar desa. Rinciannya aku serahkan kepadamu."

"Baiklah... Oh iya satu hal lagi yang ingin ku sampaikan kepadamu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Danzo mulai bergerak, sepertinya Ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Kau harus lebih waspada, akhir-akhir ini _Root_ ANBU sering berkeliaran di dalam desa."

"Apa yang mereka rencanakan?"

"Entahlah... Aku juga kurang tidak tau."

"Bukankah kau memiliki seorang informan di dalam kesatuan Intel itu?"

"Satu hari yang lalu, Dia di temukan tewas di dekat sungai dengan kondisi jasat yang rusak parah. Kesatuan Polisi Militer Konoha masih menyelidiki apa motif pelaku. Disamping itu, kediaman korban juga dilanda kebakaran. Tak ada yang tersisa dari tempat itu, semuanya hangus tanpa meninggalkan jejak."

"Sepertinya Mereka sangat berhati-hati, ya?"

"Tapi untuknya Dia sempat menyembunyikan ini di suatu tempat di dalam rumahnya."

Dengan gerakan cepat, sosok berjubah itu menerima _benda_ yang di sodorkan kepadanya. Mengambilnya dari tangan pria misterius itu lalu menyimpannya kedalam saku yang berada di dalam jubah yang Ia pakai. Orang-orang tidak ada yang melihat adegan itu karena saking cepatnya gerakan yang mereka buat bahkan sebuah garpu yang di jatuhkan dari atas tidaklah seberapa.

" _File_ yang tersimpan didalamnya berisi semua Informasi yang kau inginkan. Mulai dari aksi penculikan anak-anak tiga puluh tahun yang lalu hingga daftar orang-orang yang akan dibunuh di dalam Kabinet. Semuanya telah terangkul dan sangat jelas, Kau bisa melihatnya nanti."

" _Arigatou..._ ini sangat membantu."

"Simpan rasa terima kasihmu, _Gaki_. Apabila telah sampai waktunya, Aku akan menangihnya kembali."

Asap rokok yang berasal dari dalam _filter_ Ia keluarkan melewati mulut. Menyebabkan zat hasil pembakaran itu mengguak ke udara bercampur dengan udara dingin yang berasal dari AC.

"Pasti akan ku lunasi." Jawab sosok itu tanda menggubah sikap tubuhnya sama sekali.

"Karena kita telah terlajur di sini, bagaimana kalau kita main sama cewe di sana."

Apa yang dimaksud Pria itu adalah wanita-wanita lacur yang sedang berdiri maupun duduk di salah satu pojok ruangan. Mereka sepertinya belum menemukan satupun pelanggan yang menginginkan _service_ dari mereka.

"Tidak." Jawab sosok itu singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Hehehe... aku tau sekarang. Kau masih perjaka, kan?" tanya Pria itu sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Berisik! Aku tidak sudi direndahkan oleh ABG bau tanah seperti mu!"

Teriakan itu kalah saing dengan musik keras yang dimainkan oleh sang VJ. Namun itu cukup untuk membuat beberapa pasang mata mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada sosok berjubah itu untuk sejenak.

"Moui... Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku pergi dulu."

"Hoi Gaki, mau pergi kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Dia—sosok misterius itu—dengan kedua kaki panjangnya berdiri dari atas kursi, tidak tahan dengan tatapan heran yang secara sengaja dilemparkan kepadanya. Pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan salam—otaknya berkata untuk menjauh sesegera mungkin dari tempat itu.

"Hei, _Unce_ yang suka ngesek?"

"Apa, bocah korban sodomi?!"

"Kalo kau masih mau hidup, tinggalkan tempat ini."

"What?!"

 _"No think."_

Di tengah-tengah suara gaduh yang membengkakan telinga. Ia pergi menuju pintu keluar dengan caranya sendiri.

...

"Saber..." panggil sosok berjubah itu dengan suara pelan.

Saat ini, Dia sedang berdiri di depan pintu elevator untuk penggunjung.

Dibandingkan dengan lokasi sebelumnya, tempat ini jauh lebih terang. Lorong panjang itu memiliki banyak pintu kamal yang biasa di gunakan sebagai tempat menginap sementara tamu hotel yang segaja ke tempat itu.

Beberapa pasangan muda-mudi, pelayan hotel, hingga pembisnis terlihat melintas di belakangnya.

 _'Kau juga merasakannya, kan?'_

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

Hotel ini memiliki sedikitnya 25 lantai. Saat ini, Sosok itu sedang berdiri di lantai 23. Tujuannya adalah kembali ke lantai satu. Sebenarnya Ia bisa saja melompat dari atas gedung tanpa pengaman.

Tapi, Dia tidaklah sebodoh itu.

Setelah menunggu hampir dua puluh detik, pintu elevator pun mulai terbuka lebar.

Ada seorang pria berpakaian formal ala kantor. Umurnya sekitar 30 tahun lebih. Dilihah dari penampilannya, Ia sepertinya juga salah satu tamu yang datang ke hotel itu.

Tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama, sosok itu bergegas masuk ke dalam sana, & memencet tombol nomer [1] yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

Sosok itu menatap pria yang juga berdiri di sampingnya.

Pria itu lantas tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Selamat malam. Apakah Anda akan menuju ke lantai [1]?" tanya pria tersebut.

Sosok itu mengangguk dan menjawab.

"Ah, iya. Apakah Anda juga ingin ke lantai dasar?"

"Ya." Jawab pria itu dengan ramah sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kebetulan kita juga searah. Ngomong-ngomong, ada kepeluan apa Anda datang ke tempat ini?" tanya pria tersebut kembali.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya menemui pacarku yang sedang berkerja di hotel ini?"

"Oh... begitu, ya."

Naruto mengganggukkan kepalanya, lantas langsung memutus komunikasi dengan pria itu.

 _'Ini mungkin hanya firasat ku, Naruto. Tapi kita harus berhati-hati, sejak tadi aku merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil di tempat ini?'_

 _'Sejak kapan kau menyadarinya?'_

Berdiri di sebelah sisi yang berlainan dengan pria sebelumnya, Naruto tidak pernah melepas kewaspadaannya walaupun sesaat. Ia lalu memfokuskan pembicaraan dirinya dengan Saber lewat kontak batin.

 _['Kau ingat waktu kita melewati pintu masuk hotel?']_ tanya Saber masih dalam hujud roh.

 _'Udara di sekitar kita terasa manis, kan? Eh?! Jangan bilang kalau—'_

 _['Ada seseorang yang sengaja memasang **Kekkai** di tempat ini  & dari energi yang dikeluarkannya...'] _

_'Penyihir, kah?'_ tebak Naruto mulai curiga.

 _['Tidak salah lagi, pasti **mereka.** '] _

Sejak Ia masuk ke dalam hotel hingga berdiri di dalam elevator. Naruto sudah menyadari keberadaan _kekkai_ itu. Dibandingkan dengan _kekkai_ yang biasa di pakai oleh kalangan _Shinobi_ , _kekkai_ buatan Penyihir menggunakan energi _plana_ & mantra sihir yang rumit. Apabila diteliti lebih lanjut, teknik sihir ini sepertinya merupakan perkembangan dari sihir yang berasa dari negara Eropa. Mungkin semacam teknik sihir tradisional rahasia yang berasal dari kebudayaan Yahudi & Arab yang disebut _Kabbalah_. Atau bisa saja teknik sihir yang tidak Ia ketahui. Intinya, Naruto tidak menggetahui pasti teknik apakah itu.

Selain itu, aura yang di pancarkan pria itu bukanlah energi yang biasa dimiliki oleh manusia normal. Umumnya energi _chakra_ yang dimiliki oleh mahkluk hidup yang berasal di planet itu merupakan pecahan dari kekuatan yang berasal dari pohon suci [shinju]. Mereka yang berasal dari kalangan rakyat sipil juga memiliki energi _chakra_ walaupun tidak sebesar kalangan _Shinobi_.

Itu artinya, pria ini adalah seorang,

 _'Magus-killer, ya?'_

Naruto lantas merendahkan bahunya. Menarik _tanto_ dari balik punggungnya  & langsung mengayunkan senjata itu ke leher korban tersebut.

 _Tanto_ merupakan senjata tradisional yang berasa dari negara Jepang. Memiliki bentuk menyerupai _katana_ & berukuran lelatif pendek, kira-kira 30 cm. Senjata ini biasanya diselipkan ke dalam pakaian sehingga tak nampak dari luar. Pisau itu juga biasanya digunakan oleh kalangan _pembunuh bayaran_ karena mudah dibawa  & cukup ringan saat diayunkan.

Saat sisi tajam dari mata pisau itu hampir merobek leher korban. Naruto dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang membelit senjatanya.

Rantai hitam yang memancarkan hawa keunguan. Jelas saja! Ini pasti senjata sihir. Singkatnya, senjata yang telah di mantra dengan sihir.

Tidak kehabisan akal, Naruto menarik sepucuk _handgun_ berkalibel 12,5 mm dengan tangan kirinya. Mengarahkan moncong senjata api itu kearah lawan lalu menarik pelatuknya.

 _'Doorr!'_

Proyektil yang dimuntahkan oleh senjata itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Meninggalkan bekas lintasan seperti lubang pipa yang memanjang di udara. Namun, pria misterius itu berhasil menghalau—membelokan—proyektil peluru itu sehingga tidak jadi menggenainya.

Tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan, Naruto menendang pria itu dengan kaki kanannya hingga telempar keras menghantam dinding elevator.

Ruang elevator yang sempit mengakibarkan Naruto sulit bergerak. Tapi Ia mampu mengambil keputusan cepat berkat latihan keras sebagai pembunuh sejak kecil.

Tanpa ampun. Naruto melancarakan serangan kembali. Ia menyayat ujung jempol jarinya dengan gerakan cepat lalu menggoleskannya ke atas permukaan _tanto_ & melempar pisau itu tepat ke arah jantung lawan.

Syuut...

Jrass!

Dari jarak yang sedekat itu [3 meter] meskipun pria itu berusaha menghindar. Akurasi lemparan pisau itu sangatlah akurat. Sehingga semuanya berakhir dengan cepat, tak lebih dari 5 detik

"Heh... kau pikir bisa membunuhku hanya deng— Ohok! A-apa-apa ini?!" kata pria itu dengan wajah horor. Dibandingkan dengan serangan yang sebelumnya, luka akibat tusukan _tato_ yang Naruto leparkan menggeluarkan aura kemerahan yang menggerikan. Seakan-akan pisau itu tercipta dari unsur mematikan yang diciptakan untuk membunuh dewa.

"Kau pikir dirimu itu abadi? Jangan bercanda, ban*sat! Sihir kelas teri yang kau gunakan tidak ada apa-apanya di hadapanku. Tapi, sebagai imbalan karena sempat membuatku terpojok. Akan ku beritau rahasia dari senjataku ini."

"Si-sialan! _Argh! Argh! ARGHHH!_ "

Pria itu kembali menjerit pilu akibat proyektil peluru yang baju saja bersarang di selangkangannya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Naruto menembak bagian pital itu hingga lima kali. Mengakibatkan darah menyembur semakin banyak dengan banyak lubang di sana-sini.

"Tutup mulutmu, _anjing_! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku tadi sengaja tidak langsung menggenai _otong_ -mu itu. Akan sangat lucu seandainya kau ke neraka, selangkangan mu itu tidak berbentuk lagi." jawab Naruto santai.

Pria itu balik menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh plus kebingungan. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Apa yang salah dengannya? Seharusnya tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat membunuhnya dengan mudah. Tapi, akal sehatnya meronta-ronta menjawab semua pertanyaan yang Ia lontakan dalam hati.

Dia seorang pembunuh sejati.

"Baiklah... sampai dimana kita tadi? Senjata, kan? Oke, keluarga ku memiliki spesialis teknik sihir yang unik yang tidak di miliki oleh keluarga penyihir manapun di planet ini. _Specialis magic_ keluargaku adalah adalah Magic Seal [Fuin-Majutsu]. Dengan kata lain, kami bisa menyegel bentuk kehidupan apapun kedalam benda mati maupun benda hidup."

"Ja-jadi—"

"Benar! _Tanto_ yang menancap di jantungmu itu adalah wadah/tempat bersemayamnya salah satu makhluk mitologi yang dulu pernah disegel oleh leluhurku di masa lalu. Kau pasti taukan _vampir_? Makhluk pengisap darah yang dulu pernah meneror manusia ribuan tahun yang lalu. Sang Leluhur Sejati—vampir bangsawan—berhasil dikalahkan. Sekarang, _Dia_ adalah salah satu dari koleksi unik milik keluargaku."

Nama senjata itu adalah **_Vampire Knife_**. Sesuai dengan namanya, _tanto_ atau _knife_ ini memiliki kemampuan untuk menyerap darah lawan. Prinsipnya mirip seperti sedotan, apabila kita menggoreskan _tanto_ itu ke tubuh korban. Otomatis luka yang di hasilkan oleh senjata itu akan membentuk sebuah _kutukan_ [Curse]. Sehingga, lama kelamaan korban akan mati kehabisan darah akibat _dicuri_ (baca: disedot) habis oleh sang Vampir.

Alasan kenapa Naruto harus _'menyayat'_ ibu jarinya sendiri karena ini berhubungan dengan pelepasan segel senjata tersebut. Singkatnya ini seperti membuka kunci kandang harimau. Pengguna dituntut agar mampu menggendalikannya. Jika tidak, senjata itu sendiri yang akan berbalik membunuh Tuannya.

"Pergi & Lenyaplah kau dari hadapanku, Anjing!"

"ARGHHH!"

Tubuh penyihir itu menggering dengan cepat lalu menghilang seperti debu. Yang tersisa darinya hanyalah potongan pakaian dan senjata yang Ia gunakan untuk menyerang Naruto.

 _'Kau ini memang sadis ya, Naruto.'_ Kata Saber masih dalam hujud _roh_.

"Berisik! Jika aku tidak langsung membunuhnya. Kita berdua pasti akan dalam masalah."

 _'Terserah kau lah, Master. Aku hanya mengikuti perintah dari mu.'_ Balas Saber dengan nada malas.

"Lupakan soal itu! Ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dibahas."

 _'Ah... kau benar. Sepertinya mereka telah menggepung kita sekarang. Apa yang harus kita perbuat?'_

"Untuk saat ini Kita jangan membuat gerakan yang mencurigakan. Ada kemungkinan semua tamu yang ada di tempat adalah komplatan mereka. Jadi kita harus waspada dan segera pergi dari tempat ini. "

 _'Ada apa ini? Kau takut, ya?'_ tanya Saber dengan nada menggoda.

"Untuk apa aku takut. Aku bisa saja menghabisi mereka semua di sini seorang diri. Namun, aku memilih untuk tidak bertindak gegabah. Bisa saja Aku mati konyol akibat tindakan ku yang dinilai tidak cer—APA INI?!"

Elevator yang Naruto naiki tiba-tiba saja bergetar hebat, aliran listrik yang digunakan untuk menjalankan lif maupun penerangan di dalam sana mati seketika. Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa tempat dimana dia berpijak seakan jatuh dari atas ke bawah. Saking cepatnya, tubuhnya melayang keatas lalu menghantam langit-langit _elevator_.

 _'Naruto!'_

Terlambat, elevator itu telah mencapai lantai 15 dan terus melaju hingga dasar. Dan disisa waktu yang semakin sempit itu, Naruto membuat tiga pilihan.

Pertama, dengan menggunakan mantra perintah. Pilihan ini memang cukup bijak.

Namun, pemuda itu lebih memilik untuk tidak menggunakannya karena Dia merasa masih sanggup untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Kedua, dengan menggunakan _hiraishin no jutsu_.

Namun, untuk saat ini pilihan itu tak dapat Ia gunakan karena teknik yang Ia miliki itu belum sempurna sehingga tak dapat Ia gunakan di saat genting ini.

Dan yang ketiga adalah...

" **Mukuzijato** : Izanagi!"

 ** _BOOM!_**

…

* * *

 **A/N** : _Halo minna-san di manapun kalian berada #Stay cool + Senyum lima jari#_

 _#Reader : Bacot lol Author! #Bawa golok + Celurit + pembersih toilet (?)##_

 _HIH?! [Lari Terbirit-birit no Jutsu]_

 _Ane gak mau banyak cincong kali ini,_

 _Untuk reviewnya, mungkin ane baru bisa balas review kalian di next chapter selanjutnya._

 ** _Apakah fic ini bakalan Yaoi_** _? Gak, ane masih normal._

 ** _Apakah fic ini bakal ditamatin?_** _Do'a in aja_ _J_

 ** _Apakah fic ini bersetting dunia modern?_** _Cukup modern hingga mampu membuat pesawat terbang._

 _Dan yang ingin review silahkan, yang mau frame juga silahkan. Paling ane anggap angin lalu._

 _Yosh! Itu aja dulu kata-kata singkat dari ane,_

 _Bye-Bye._


End file.
